Love & Betrayal
by jthorne
Summary: Post DH. Harry and Hermione fall for each other, but have to be careful not to betray Ron. A new enemy arises. H-Hr Story. Rated M for adult themes and situations.
1. Move On

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Profit is not, and will not be made from this story.**

**Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year of magical education. Harry and Hermione have been appointed Head Boy and Girl. Harry starts to feel something else for Hermione and battles with himself whilst trying to decide what he should do with these new feelings. The story will start R-Hr but will end up H-Hr.**

**Authors Note: This is the first chapter of my first FanFic. I'll try and update every Saturday, and make sure i'm at least three chapters ahead so you will always have someting to read. Please understand that this is a Harry/Hermione ship, but it may take a little while before they get together. So don't give up, they will be together.**

** This story will contain strong language and sexual situation. If this offends you, then may I kindly suggest you read something else? Or ditch your beliefs and read my story instead.**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 1 – Move On

Harry was laying in his new dorm room reflecting on some of the events that had happened during the war with Voldemort. He couldn't remember when he had starterd to see Hermione as a potential girlfriend, but reasoned that it must have been at some point during the months they had spent together in the tent.  
'But she's with Ron now.' thought Harry. He rolled onto his side and slid his hand under his pillow, trying to cool it down.  
Harry and Hermione had shared a few kisses whilst they were alone in the tent after Ron had left them. They were teenagers after all.  
As he remembered those nights in the tent, he tried to pass off his feelings for Hermione as some need for comfort. A need to touch another, to be held.  
A knock at his door brought Harry out if his reverie. Sitting up in his be he saw Ron standing at the door. "Hey mate, Hermione is moaning that we're going to be late for lesson if you don't hurry up." Signalling to Ron that he would be down stairs soon, Harry left his warm bed and, after Ron vacated the room, moved to his trunk to get changed.

Hermione had left her room in the head boy and girls tower and proceeded to the small common room she shared with Harry, the head boy. It was relatively similar to the Gryffindor common room, with a large fire and welcoming arm chairs and sofas.  
Hermione moved across the room to her favourite arm chair, the portrait opened and Ron entered. _'My boyfriend. He's not usually early. Especially on a Friday.'_ she thought.  
"Alright Hermione," said Ron, moving close to her and giving her a swift kiss. "Where's Harry?" Hermione shrugged, "Still asleep I guess." A huge grin spread across Ron freckled face as he put his hands on Hermione's waist and said, "Well then, perhaps we should pass the time waiting for him by, well...you know..." He trailed off, as if he expected Hermione to finish his sentence. However a she did was raise a brow at him and said, "What Ronald?" Her tone was harsh and Ron's face fell as she didn't mirror his intentions. Regaining his composure he said, "You know, snogging." Hermione just scowled at him, and removed his hands from her waist. Throwing herself into the chair she had originally being walking to, she gave Ron one last glare before picking up the book from the table and hiding behind it.  
Ron stood in the middle of the small common room, staring dumbfounded at Hermione before he too threw himself down onto the sofa, crossing his arms across his chest.  
After twenty minutes of silence between the couple, Ron heard his girlfriends voice from behind the book that hid her face. "Ron, go and get Harry up. If he isn't down soon we'll be late for transfiguration." Ron made a face at the book that hid Hermione's face, and got up, trudging towards the stairs that lead to Harry's room. Once he had disappeared Hermione put the book down and dropped her head into her hands.

_'Why, why, why am I going out with him? All we do is argue! Why didn't I just get with Harry? I had a chance with him, but I thought he would go back to Ginny. Now if I want to be with him, it's going to hurt Ron. I know that seems like a stupid reason for not breaking it off with him, but I still want to be friends; I just don't love him any more. In fact I'm not sure if I ever loved him. I just wanted someone to love me. For who I am. I always thought Harry was out if my league, especially when he's dated two if the prettiest girls in the whole school._'

"Uurgh." Hermione made a noise as she heard Ron descending the stairs. "He's coming." he said bluntly. Hermione simply nodded to him.  
Once Harry had finally joined them in the common room, he smiled at them both. 'God I love that smile.' thought Hermione. She hadn't seen Harry smile for a long time; she had stayed with her parents after the war until returning to Hogwarts. She was happy that he found some happiness in seeing his two best friends. Neither her friends seemed to notice the flush that was slowly crewing up her neck and settling onto her cheeks. Spinning around she said, "Well let's go." Harry and Ron shared a look behind her, and with their bags slung around their shoulders, the trio left the Head Tower.  
Harry and Ron walked a little behind Hermione along the route to transfiguration.

"So how are things between you two?" Harry asked Ron in a hushed tone. Ron looked at him, considering his answer.

"Well, it could b better I suppose. We still fight, like before," At these words Harry's stomach made an odd lurch, "But I love her," Harry's stomach settled back to its usual position. "You know Harry. I really love her, and the arguments just come with her." Harry fought to stop anger appearing on his face as vicious thoughts flew threw his mind.

_'Arguments aren't a good thing Ron, you idiot. Maybe you should dump her, again. Like in the tent. Then you wouldn't be able to come into the tower and disturb us as I comfort and care for Hermione like someone who lives her would!'_  
Harry quickly glanced at Ron to see if his face had given his anger away. However Ron wasn't paying attention, and seemed to be searching his trouser pocket for something.  
Leaving Ron, and quickening his step, he caught up with Hermione.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, a small smile playing on his lips. She looked up at him, startled, not expecting to be talked to.

"Um...yes, I'm fine Harry. What about you?" Harry relaxed when she said she was okay. He didn't want her to be worrying about anything.

"I'm okay too, still having the occasional dream, but apart from that-" Harry was cut off as Hermione suddenly looked concerned. "What? But I thought they could only happen when Voldemort was alive." Realising that Hermione had misunderstood him, Harry quickly rectified the situation.

"There not those kinds of dreams Hermione. A lot of stuff happened during the war, and I have dreams about that. Like when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse in the forest and you being tortured at th-" Harry stopped talking, painfully aware of the impact his words might have on Hermione. He watched her as she turned away from him, her eyes swimming with tears. Harry gently took her hand and stopped her from walking. "Hermione I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, I didn't think." He said softly. Hermione looked into Harry's emerald eyes and could see he was sorry for mentioning her torture. She gave him a small smile and rested her head on his chest, silent tears streaming down her face. Harry unconsciously wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. _'Like all those times in the tent._' He thought. Eventually Hermione put her arms around Harry, and the two shared the tight embrace.  
Ron cleared his throat. Harry immediately let go of Hermione and jump back. Ron glared at him and took his place hugging Hermione. Harry watched as his two best friends held each other. He noticed that Hermione didn't hug Ron as tightly as she had held Harry.  
Once the hug ended the three of them continued walking to transfiguration where they were met by a new professor. Professor McGonagall was now headmistress so could no longer teach transfiguration. Harry, Ron and Hermione took seats near the front of the class eager to find out who the new professor was. Well Hermione was eager; Harry and Ron just sat with her. However Ron's decision to separate Harry and Hermione did not go unnoticed by either of them.

The new professor walked out of the office at the back of the classroom. He was tall, with curly black hair that fell to his shoulders. "I'm Professor Ashurst. Your new transfiguration teacher." There was some muttering around the class as Ashurst moved to his desk and sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, not knowing whether this professor would turn out to be a Lockhart or a Lupin.

As it transpired Professor Ashurst was more of a Lupin, and the seventh years left the classroom chatting about some of the fascinating things he had said they would be learning. He had then proceeded to allow them to transfigure their chairs into small animals. Harry had watched Hermione with adoration as she transfigured her chair into a cat slightly reminiscent of Crookshanks. Ron had failed to transfigure his chair and was left with a small pile of fur when he attempted to create a dog.

As they walked to their next lesson Harry noticed Ron slide his arm around Hermione's waist, but was pleasantly surprised when she detached herself from his grip. "Not now Ronald." she said. Ron face grew the familiar shade of red Harry and Hermione was used to and said, "What do you mean, not now? All I was doing was holding you close!" He had half shouted the last part of his sentence and Hermione looked at him, a frown on her face. "Yes, I know. But whenever you do that you always start to kiss me and I don't think Harry would really want to see us do that." she answered in a business like tone. Ron rounded on Harry and he seriously considered pulling out his wand to defend himself from the angry and embarrassed Ron that was stood in front of him. "Do you mind Harry?" His tone was so serious Harry didn't think it would be safe for him to disagree with Ron, so answered, "Err. No, I don't mind..." Harry trailed off, trying to suppress his emotions and thoughts.

'_Actually, you fucking wanker, I do disagree. Keep your hands off her!' _Harry's mind shouted. However Ron didn't notice anything different about Harry, and turned, triumphant, back to Hermione. "See, Harry doesn't mind. So lets just-"

"No Ron!"

Now Hermione was shouting. Harry just stood there, watching the two of them as they seemed to be inevitably falling into another period of silence between them both. Giving one last look to Ron, which was full of contempt, Hermione turned on her heel and started walking briskly down the stone corridor. "Where are you going?" Ron shouted after her. "To the library!" she bellowed back, her voice echoing off the cold walls. She was only in sight for a few more seconds before she turned the corner and disappeared. "What did I do?" asked Ron. "Dunno mate, maybe she's just at that age." said Harry. Ron looked at him before saying, "When do you think I should hold quidditch trials?" Harry answered after they had started walking again, "The weekend, Saturday or Sunday morning." Ron nodded agreeing with Harry.

Ron had been made quidditch captain after Harry had been selected as Head Boy. The letter Harry had received from McGonagall had said:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As I am sure you are aware seventh year students are eligible to be picked for Head Boy and Girl. In light of the recent events that took place at Hogwarts, I have decided that you should be Head Boy Mr Potter. You will share a private tower with a small common room, two bedrooms and a shared bathroom with the Head Girl. However as you have been appointed Head Boy, you will no longer be able to captain the Gryffindor quidditch team. I am sorry if this upsets you Mr Potter, but I have your best interests at heart. As Head Boy you will not have to share a dormitory with others and I believe this will help quell the amount of painful questions the less tactful student may ask you. Accompanying this letter is h your Head Boy badge and book list for this year._

_Sincerely Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Harry and Ron had returned to the Head Tower, and were lounging about on the sofas discussing which quidditch trials to put the hopefuls through. As Ron went on about a wronski feint test, Harry's mind wondered as he began to think about his behaviour towards Ron. _'I don't hate him,'_ he thought. '_I suppose I'm just jealous, because he's got Hermione. I should try and move on. Try and find someone else.' _Harry continued to try and think of a suitable candidate for his affections until it was time for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

**Authors Notes: So that was my first chapter, I don't have a beta and I wrote this chapter on my iPhone, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review so I can understand what I could do better. **

**Please review!**


	2. Eyes Off!

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 2 – Enter The Professor

Harry entered the classroom and saw Hermione just sitting down and taking out her books. He did not do what he would have normally done and left a space between them for Ron to sit. _'Just try and distance yourself Harry, she's with Ron. Even if she seems really unhappy about it and obviously would rather be with me. No! Don't think like that Harry!' _Harry's mental war went unnoticed by Ron who had now sat between Harry and Hermione, and was trying to apologise for his behaviour earlier. Harry watched the scene unfold as Ron looked at Hermione with a puppy dog face. After several minutes, Hermione's severe frown straightened out and she smiled at Ron who looked relieved that she had forgiven him so quickly. The students within the class now played another waiting game as the new professor had not entered the classroom. The seventh years didn't have to wait long however, and after only a few minutes the professor entered. She strode from the classroom door up to her desk, her long ruby robes billowing out behind her, reminding Harry very much of Snape. She got to her desk and sat on the edge. Her ice blue eyes scanned the room, and finally settled on Harry. She gave him a small nod and then stood from her desk and addressed the class. "I am your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am called Professor Emma Magna-Conis." The professor waited as the students all gave small nods of understanding. She clapped her hands together and smiled revealing a ruby set into her right canine. Harry watched Ron as the Professor bent over to retrieve something from her desk. The redheads eyes were locked onto the Professor's bottom. Hermione hadn't seemed to notice this as she had opened the textbook for the lesson, _Combating the Dark Arts and Dark Creatures_, and had begun reading. Without thinking Harry nudged Ron, and gave a pointed nod towards Hermione, pointing out that Ron should not have been ogling the Professor, especially when Hermione was so close.

Immediately after assisting Ron, Harry was once again having a battle inside his mind. _'Why did I do that? You want them to split up,'_ his brain answered, _'No, I won't think about her like that. I'll find someone else.' _ The Professor returned to her perch on the desk, holding the lessons textbook. "Okay class, what do you know about Inferi?" Predictably Hermione's hand shot into the air. After waiting a few moments to see if anyone within the class would challenge Hermione, she said, "Okay, Miss-?"

"Hermione Granger, Professor."

"So what can you tell the class about Inferi?" _'A lot.'_ Though Harry. Hermione continued in the way she had throughout their schooling, and seemed to be reading from an invisible textbook.

"An Inferius is a corpse controlled through a Dark wizard's spells. An Inferius is not alive, but a dead body that has been bewitched into acting like a puppet for the witch or wizard; this manifests itself as a white mist in the controlled corpse's eyes. They cannot think for themselves: they are created to perform a specific duty assigned by the Dark wizard who commands them, and remain idle until their task can be performed. This task is then thoughtlessly carried out, whether or not it will produce any result. Inferi are difficult to harm by magic; however, they can be repelled by fire or any other forms of heat or light. When defeated, they return to their idle state."[1]

The class waited for the Professor's reaction to Hermione's answer. "Well done Miss Granger. Thirty points to Gryffindor. I could not have put it any better myself."

The rest of the class continued in this vein, with Hermione answering most of the questions and earning more and more points for Gryffindor. They had just been given the homework, write an essay on the Inferi and give examples dark wizards that had used them, when Professor Magna-Conis said, "Mr Potter, a word." Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who said they would wait outside for him, then turned to face the Professor. "Yes Professor." he said. "Have a seat Mr Potter, and perhaps your friends, Miss Granger and Mr-"

"Ron Weasley, Professor."

"Perhaps Miss Granger and Mr Weasley should join us." Harry waited as she called out their names and his two friends entered. Once they had sat down the Professor continued.

"As you three were instrumental in the downfall of Voldemort, I believe you have a right to know my background," She paused as the trio leaned forward slightly in anticipation. "Before coming to Hogwarts to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts I was an auror. I fought against the Death Eaters and killed a few as well. That's why I believe you should know about me. I am here to try and stabilise the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and maintain some consistency. I am also aware that during your fifth year you set up an organisation to practice Defence. Is that right?"

"Yes Professor, it was called the DA." said Hermione.

"Does that stand for Defence Association?"

"No, it stands for Dumbledore's Army." said Ron.

"Oh, well I also wanted to talk to you three about reviving the group. The headmistress agrees that it would be practical for the students to receive some out-of-class practice. So would you be happy to start it up again?" the Professor said this as she lent forward. This action had a great effect on Ron who had also leant forward staring at the Professor's cleavage. Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione noticed his ogling this time and threw him a dirty look. Trying to ignore his two friends Harry answered the Professor's question. "I'm not sure Professor. I mean I enjoyed it before, it's just that now...things have...changed. I don't want to go in there and be bombarded by questions."

As he said this Harry felt a hand touch his. Turning, he saw Hermione looking at him with steely determination in her eyes. "Don't worry Harry, I won't let them ask anything. It'll be like before, I'll explain to them that if all they want is answers they might as well leave, because they will not be getting any." Harry nodded, the last time they had set up the DA she had ensured no one asked him any difficult and painful questions. "Okay, I'll do it." Professor Magna-Conis smiled at his answer and said, "I'll the headmistress know, and the word will be passed around the students. When and where would you like to have the first meeting?"

Harry looked at Hermione, as she pondered the question. "I think we should have it on Saturday evening. In the Room of Requirement?" Harry agreed with her. "Okay then Saturday evening in the Room of Requirement." she confirmed with the Professor. "Well that will be all, you may leave now." With that she left her desk and ascended the stairs to the office at the back of the room.

Once the trio had left the classroom, Hermione smacked Ron in the arm. "Oi! What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot where Hermione had hit him. "What was that for? It was for you staring at our Professor's breasts! That's what it was for!"

"What's wrong with that?" Ron exclaimed. Harry hung his head. _'Ron really is oblivious.'_

"What's wrong with that? Ronald I'm your girlfriend! You should not be staring at another woman's breasts!" Hermione was shouting again, and various other students heads turned as the couple argued in the corridor. "B-but there big..." stammered Ron. Harry had to resist the absolutely massive urge to face-palm himself at Ron's sheer stupidity. _'If you're going to check out other girls, at least do it discretely. Although, I don't know why you would want to check out other girls when you have the epitome of beauty, Hermione right in front of you. NO! Harry you're progressing the wrong way. Hermione is in the friend category now!' _

"Hello! Harry!" Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's eyes trying to get his attention. Looking around he immediately noticed the absence of a certain bushy-haired brunette. "Where did Hermione go?" he asked Ron.

"Your tower."

"Oh." It was all Harry could manage verbally. Inside his head however, _'What! I bet she's crying her eyes out. Maybe I could just pop up there to tell her it's okay and that Ron's a prat, and give her a hug...and a kiss...Stop it. Harry, stop it.' _

"Come on Harry, let's go back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione will want to be left alone anyway." said Ron, walking away from Harry towards the stairs.

_'No, she won't.'_

Hermione rushed to her new home within Hogwarts, her cheeks stained with tears. Entering the Head Tower, she marched up the stairs and into her bedroom. She threw her bag onto the floor and flung herself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The bed within the Head Tower were different to the one she had slept on within Gryffindor Tower. They were not four-posters, but double beds. With soft fluffy pillows and warm inviting quilts. As she lay there she began to think about Ron's actions.

_'If Ron finds other girls more attractive than me then what must Harry think. I mean he's much better looking then Ron, and famous, and amazing at quidditch. He could have any girl the school if he wanted, and I can't even hold Ron's attention.'_

Hermione rolled over and screamed into her pillow, letting out all of her frustration. _'I wish a Harry would ditch Ron, and come up here. Then he could hold me like back in the tent,' _At this thought Hermione froze. _'He kissed me in the tent. He kissed me.' _She sat bolt up right, and exclaimed, "He must like me." A smile started to crack her stony expression, but faded, as another wave of realisation swept over her. "But if he had wanted me, he would've pursued me. Harry doesn't just give up on things." Hermione laid back down on her bed again, fresh tears rolling down the sides of her face into her hair. _'If I want a boyfriend, I'll just have to stay with Ron. No one else would have me anyway...'_ Hermione's thoughts continued in this way for some time. She had stayed in her room since Ron's ogling incident, and Harry hadn't come back to the Tower.

* * *

**Authors Note: So Harry can't stop thinking about Hermione. Next chapter is short but is needed, Hermione needs to be cared for after all.**

**[1] - Quote from Wikipedia.**

**Please review! **


	3. You're Not Inadequate

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 3 – You're Not Inadequate

Harry had been dragged to the Gryffindor common room by Ron and they played chess all day. Apart from when Ron decided he was hungry and wanted lunch. It was dinner time before Harry was able to escape from Ron, on the grounds that he had Head Boy duties, and was finally able to return to his quarters. He has noticed that Hermione was absent from dinner, so he carefully took a plate of shepherds pie, with carrots and peas, up to the Head Tower. When he entered Hermione wasn't sat in the common room, so Harry quietly moved up the stairs until he reached her bedroom door. Knocking softly he called out, "Hermione, are you in there? I brought you some dinner. If you're hungry."

"Come in Harry."

Smiling at the softness of her voice, Harry carefully opened the door, balancing the plate on one hand. Hermione only had one candle lit, on her beside table. The lone light cast a warm glow over the room, and illuminated Hermione's face. Harry nearly dropped the plate as he saw Hermione's face. There were dried tear tracks on her face, and her eyes were red and puffy. Rushing forwards and putting the plate down on the bedside table, Harry quickly clambered onto the bed and enveloped Hermione in a strong embrace. She moved into the hug, and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry held Hermione close as more silent tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes. _'I hate seeing her upset.' _he thought. After a long while of Harry simply holding his brunette best friend close, she pulled away and, Harry was happy to see, was no longer crying.

"Thanks for bringing up the food Harry." she said, picking up the plate and re-heating the shepherds pie with her wand. "No problem Hermione." Harry replied. He sat with Hermione as she ate, and when she had finished took the plate and set it on the floor. She had relaxed since he had first entered her room, and she was laying on her side smiling at him. "How are you feeling now?" he asked her. "Much better thanks. It's just earlier Ron made me feel a bit," she paused searching for the right word. "Inadequate."

"You, Hermione are not inadequate," Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "You're not," Harry continued. "You are amazing Hermione. Without you I would be dead now."

"Well, I meant Ron made me feel physically inadequate." Harry almost laughed at her words. In his eyes Hermione was perfect.

_'I can't believe she just said that. She's amazing. She has amazing legs, and amazing bum, lovely breasts and a perfect face. And once again Harry your thoughts have run away with yourself. I said she was in the friend category and here I am thinking about how amazing her body is._'

Hermione appeared to be waiting for Harry's reply. "Don't say that Hermione, you're not inadequate. I think you're-" The bedroom door burst open and Ron was framed in the doorway. "There you are Harry. Don't worry I'll take it from here." Ron moved further into the bedroom, expecting Harry to leave. Harry turned his head and looked at Hermione, who was silently pleading with him to stay. He mouthed, "I'm sorry." to her and stood up. Hermione watched as Harry walked away from her and out of the door, she heard him cross the small balcony and open his door. A slam brought Hermione back to her own room as Ron shut her door, and advanced towards the bed.

Clambering onto the soft mattress, he moved towards her and pressed his lips to hers. As much as she hated to admit it, she did enjoy being kissed even if it was by Ron. However the next thing Ron did, Hermione did not enjoy at all. He had moved his hand up to her chest and squeezed her breast through her white blouse. Breaking the kiss with Ron and gasping, she shot him a 'what-the-hell-do-you-think-you-are-doing' look and he said, "What? I thought that's what you wanted." Hermione's temper was flaring. "Ron, you're supposed to work up to that, not just go in and grab whatever you want!" she shouted. Ron had backed off the bed, and said, "Maybe it's best if I left you to calm down." With that he left the room, and Hermione heard the portrait downstairs slam shut. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes, she changed out of her school uniform and into her night clothes. She moved under the covers, using them as a metaphorical shield to protect herself from the outside world. Hermione couldn't hold back the fresh wave of tears as the cascaded down her cheeks onto the pillow, as she wished someone, preferably a black haired boy with emerald green eyes, would come and comfort her.

Harry had only been in his bedroom before he heard the shouts from Hermione's room. A few moments later he heard the portrait slam, and new Ron had left. As he got into his bed he battled with himself,

_'I should go and see if Hermione's okay. No, you should stay away from her. But I want to see if she's okay. You can't you promised that you would move on.' _

Harry gritted his teeth and stayed in his own room. It broke his heart to hear Hermione's faint sobs as they filtered under his door. But Harry managed to stay in bed and eventually, after he was sure Hermione had stopped crying, fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it's only a short chapter, I felt the scene should end where it did. Longer chapter next though. So, it's not all doom and gloom.**

**Please review! **


	4. Surprises & New Faces

**WARNING: A sexual situation a present at the start of this chapter.**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 4 – Surprises & New Faces

Harry's dreams were permeated with a faceless female, who wandered around him, and then Hermione would appear and stand next to the faceless girl. As if silently asking him to choose between them. He started to move towards Hermione, but the faceless girl pulled him closer to her. "But I want to be with her!" he protested. The girl just shook her head, and pointed at Hermione who was now locked in a passionate kiss with Ron. He felt his temper reaching boiling point, but before he could get to Ron and beat him to a bloody pulp, Harry opened his eyes.

The sunlight shone in through the large window situated to the right of his bed. Bleary eyed Harry got out of bed and grabbed some underwear and socks on his way to the bathroom. As he opened the door in his room that led to the bathroom, the sound of the shower didn't register with him. Harry moved closer to the shower, wondering why the curtain was drawn, the water hitting the floor still not registering with his weary mind. He reached forward to grab the curtain when a thought stuck him. _ 'What's that noise?'_ Harry looked around, finally realising that the shower was on, and that the only person who could be in the shower was Hermione. Harry couldn't stop himself from imagining the very wet and very naked form of Hermione washing herself in the shower. _'Should I leave? YES YOU SHOULD!' _His mind screamed back at him, at least the part that was determined to focus on other girls instead of the very naked and wet Hermione that was separated from him by only a thin sheet of plastic. Harry was about to turn and leave when the shower stopped and the curtain was pulled open. In front of him stood exactly what he had imagined. Hermione, very naked and very wet. He noted that her breasts were a very nice size, not overly large but not too small, perfect to cup and suck. Hermione had turned very red, and Harry had to admit the way she flushed made her breasts look even better. Her eyes flicked downwards, and now it was Harry's turn to be embarrassed. He was only wearing some thin night shorts, and Hermione could see every inch of his aroused state. Hermione broke the silence when, looking into his eyes, she said very calmly, "Could you pass me a towel Harry?" Harry turned, grabbed a fluffy towel and handed it to her, averting his eyes from her glorious body. "Thank you." Hermione wrapped the towel around herself and quickly left the room locking the door to her bedroom behind her. Harry looked down, silently asking his penis why it had to wake up right now. After a few minutes of his penis not answering his silent question, or standing down, Harry got into the shower, turning the water to very cold.

After he was washed and dry he dressed in his room before leaving to go to the common room, where he would inevitably have to face Hermione. Harry's resolve to go for a different girl was now being tested to the maximum. Hermione was sat in the chair closest to the fire. Harry approached her, his hands in his pockets. "Hermione," she looked up from the book she was reading and looked at him expectantly. "I-I-I'm really sorry about earlier, I was still half asleep. The noise of the shower didn't register, and you know, when guys just wake up, they..er, well another part of them is awake too." Harry said all of this very fast, in an attempt to get the whole thing over with as quickly as possible. Then Hermione did something very unexpected.

She smiled.

"That's quite alright Harry." Harry nearly fell over in surprise.

"W-What?"

"It's okay Harry, I'm not angry at you."

"Oh, well..err..thanks Hermione." Harry sat down on the squashy sofa and stared into the fire that seemed to be eternally lit.

Hermione took the fluffy towel from Harry and proceeded to wrap it around herself, and walked past him, into her bedroom. Locking the door with her wand she began to pull on her clothes.

_'I can't believe Harry just walked in on me. And the way he stared at me, and he had an erection. That must mean that he at least finds me attractive. I wish he had taken off his shorts though, it is only fair. He's seen me naked, so I should get to see him naked. Right?'_

As Hermione allowed her thoughts about a naked Harry to slowly trail out of her mind, she moved down to the common room, where she took up her book again and settled in her favourite chair. Harry came downstairs, his hair still wet from the shower. Out of the corner of her eye he watched as he approached her, hands in his pockets.

"Hermione," She tried not to jump out of her chair, desperate to hear what he had to say. Instead Hermione slowly lowered her book and looked at Harry.

"I-I-I'm really sorry about earlier, I was still half asleep. The noise of the shower didn't register, and you know, when guys just wake up, they..er, well another part of them is awake too."

Hermione was trying very hard to not laugh at Harry as he almost tripped over his words, he was talking so fast. But eventually she had to smile at him. Especially as he had been brave enough to come straight out and apologise to her.

"That's quite alright Harry." Hermione watched in amusement as Harry nearly fell over at her words.

"W-What?" _'Does he really think I'd be angry at him? He's not Ron.'_ Thought Hermione.

"It's okay Harry, I'm not angry at you."

"Oh, well..err..thanks Hermione." He relaxed and sat down on the sofa, staring into the fire.

Watching him from over her book Hermione began to think of all the things she wanted to ask him. _'I should ask him what he thought of me. Actually that's obvious, he was hard. But he said that was just natural. Maybe he was covering up. Harry isn't usually one to lie.'_ As Hermione slowly worked up the courage to ask Harry the burning question within her mind, the portrait swung open and Ron walked in.

_'I really need to change the password.'_ Thought Hermione, making a mental note to change it as soon as possible.

Harry was brought back from the depths of the fire when Ron entered the common room.

"Hey Harry, you should get down to breakfast soon," Harry looked quizzically at Ron, wondering why on earth he should get down to breakfast so early. When Harry didn't move or reply, but just looked blankly at Ron, the redhead continued, "Quidditch trials Harry, we have quidditch trials. Today." The mental image Harry had been projecting inside his head of his best friends naked girlfriend, had completely driven the thought of quidditch trials out of his mind.

"I totally forgot about trials. Sorry Ron." Said Harry, jumping up off the sofa, and walking over to the portrait hole where Ron was still standing. "How could you forget quidditch trials?" Asked Ron, his tone incredulous. Harry began inventing widely and said, "Just had a bad dream," Ron looked at Harry and frowned, obviously concerned about Harry. "Don't worry about it mate, I'll get over it." With that Harry strode out of the door, leaving Ron alone with Hermione. Looking at his feet, and shifting them slightly, Ron muttered, "Will you be coming to watch trials Hermione?" Hermione once again lowered her book, and waited for Ron to be looking at her before replying. "Yes Ron, but I'll be down after you've started." Ron hadn't seemed to expect Hermione to be so calm with him, and smiled at her. He cautiously moved forwards and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek. To his relief she didn't recoil from him or push him away, but accepted the kiss and smiled at him. "I'll see you in a bit then Hermione." She nodded at him, still smiling until he left her alone.

If Ron had been that bit more observant, he would have noticed that his girlfriends smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Harry's parting words had bothered her. _'What did he mean when he said, "Just had a bad dream", did he think that I was ugly. And then he said he would get over it. Oh no...'_ Hermione thought.

Ron had only allowed Harry five minutes for breakfast before ushering him out of the castle towards the quidditch pitch. Harry had passed Ginny and some of her friends as he had quickly grabbed some toast and a downed a glass of orange juice.

The sun was still shining when Harry and Ron ventured out of the castle towards the quidditch pitch. Once they had arrived, changed into their quidditch robes and collected their broomsticks, Harry had bought a new Firebolt whilst Ron had a new Nimbus, they walked out onto the pitch and waited a few minutes for the hopefuls to assemble on the pitch before them. Harry had stood next to Ron as his spot as seeker on the team hadn't been challenged.

In front of them were an assortment of teenagers. There were some fifth years and sixth years, including Ginny Weasley and some of her friends. Harry scanned the group, as Ron outlined some of the trials that would be taking place today. "Okay, chasers on the left and beaters on the right." Harry heard Ron say in the background. The teens separated, there were five hopefuls for the position of beater, and seven for chaser. Once everyone was standing in the right place, Ron turned to Harry, "Harry there isn't actually much point you being here mate, you may as well go and sit in the stands or something." Harry pulled a face at Ron and said, "Naa, I'll just fly about. It'll do me good to get up into the air." Ron shrugged in agreement and turned back to the hopefuls. As Harry mounted his Firebolt he heard Ron say, "Okay, chasers first. You'll take it in turns to take shots at me..." But Harry couldn't hear anymore of Ron's words as the wind whipped through his hair, and all he could hear was the familiar rush he had missed so much.

After flying around for a little while Harry decided to go and meet the hopefuls. The chasers had formed a line and were taking ten shots each at Ron, who had miraculously improved since the last time Harry had seen him play. He was even pulling off the Sloth Grip Roll intentionally. As Harry neared the end of the line, he noticed the girl right at the back. She seemed familiar to him, and he faintly remembered her as one of Ginny's friends. Harry slowed his Firebolt, and hovered next to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." He said, smiling. The girl turned to Harry, and he was pleased to find she was also smiling. "Jess Volpes," (Vol-Pes) "I was wondering when I would get to meet you Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Where you?"

"Yes, Ginny has told me all about you." She said with a smile that was slightly too seductive for it to go unnoticed by Harry. Usually Harry was very humble, but his recent dealings with Hermione and all the feelings that came with her made Harry act selfishly.

"Oh yeah, what has she told you?" Jess just shrugged and casually said, "Just that you're a very good kisser." With that she flew off to take her turn shooting with the quaffle. Harry didn't move from were he was hovering. He stared after the raven haired beauty that had just said she would like to kiss him. _'No, she didn't say that. She said that Ginny had told her I was good...' _ Harry's thoughts trailed off, until he realised: _'Oh my God. This is who I need to focus my attention on. I can't keep thinking of Hermione, she's Ron's girlfriend. Anyway Jess Volpes is gorgeous.'_ Harry smiled at the thought of getting to know Jess a little bit better. He noticed her celebrating with Ginny. They had both obviously got into the team.

What Harry didn't notice was the bushy-haired girl, sat alone, in the stands.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hermione's POV next, what did she see? What didn't she see? **

**Please review! **


	5. Jealousy

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 5 – Jealousy

Hermione had finally left the common room and was walking down to the Great Hall to collect some toast before going to the quidditch pitch. She still couldn't get her head around what Harry had meant. _'Unless I'm over analysing it. Maybe he did just mean he had a dream and that it wouldn't bother him for long. Or maybe he meant seeing me naked was the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen.'_ Hermione's mood was not improving and when she got the Great Hall it dropped to an all time low. Standing at the edge of the Gryffindor table was Ginny Weasley and a group of her friends. Ginny has always been popular with the boys of Hogwarts. She had dated Michael Corner, Dean Thomas and Harry. Hermione made a mental note of her friends as she passed them. They were all extraordinarily pretty as well, especially Jess Volpes. Hermione new she was a bit of a slut. She had slept with several boys in school already, and she had a body to kill for. She had perfectly sized breasts, a slender waist and an amazing bottom. All of the girls where holding broomsticks, and where now leaving the Great Hall as Hermione picked up a few slices of toast and followed them from a distance.

As Hermione crossed the grounds she noticed Hagrid digging up the vegetable patch in his garden, Buckbeak the hippogriff laying on the floor eating a dead animal. She smiled and waved at Hagrid when he noticed her, she indicated to him that she was going to the quidditch trials and that she would visit him later.

Hermione continued to the stands and took a seat on one of the lower benches and looked into the sky where the chasers were throwing the quaffle at Ron. She scanned the skies for Harry and quickly found him pirouetting in the air. She smiled at the sight of Harry, who was clearly enjoying being able to fly after such along time without a broomstick. Hermione continued to watch Harry as he got closer to the girl at the end of the line of chasers. Hermione could recognise the large chest and raven hair from where she was sitting and immediately felt something strangely like jealousy rising within herself. She watched as Harry and Jess exchanged pleasantries. Hermione's eyes narrowed as Jess said something to Harry that made him stop dead in the air. His left hand stopped moving through his dishevelled black locks, and it stayed there for a very long time. In fact Harry didn't move for a good three minutes.

Hermione was staring to get worried now, _'What if he was hit by a spell?'_ Her mind went into overdrive trying to understand why Harry was so still. Then without any warning he flew over to Ginny and Jess who were both celebrating together. Hermione felt the jealousy nearly boiling over inside her. _'Oh I see Ginny. That's it. Get you dirty slut friend to get close to Harry so you can take him back for yourself.' _Hermione didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, all she knew was that she wanted to get to Harry and take him far away from the two sixth year girls. Ginny hadn't done Harry any good when they were together, and she wasn't going to do any good trying to get her friend into Harry's bed.

It seemed to Hermione that Harry was very much enjoying himself with the two younger girls, and was startled when Ron flew over to her and landed delicately on the wooden stand. "What're you staring at Hermione?" He asked. Hermione looked at him and pointed towards Harry, Jess and Ginny. "Oh, right. Don't worry Hermione, Harry knows how to handle himself. They're not going to be any trouble." He held out his hand and Hermione took it only to placate Ron, and sincerely hoped he was right.

Harry had zoomed over to Jess and Ginny who where chatting about their best shots,. Ginny smiled at Harry as he approached and said, "Heya Harry. What did you think of Jess' third shot?" Jess eyed Harry's messy hair and licked her lips slightly. Harry didn't see this. He was still looking at Ginny.

"Well I thought it was an amazing shot Jess." The gorgeous girl beamed at him and pulled him into a hug. Harry accepted Jess into his arms, and inhaled her perfume. He immediately liked what he smelt. Ginny flew off whilst Harry and Jess were still hugging. Pulling back from Harry, Jess flew to the ground and Harry eagerly followed. Once they had touched down and dismounted, Harry looked at Jess. They had landed a few metres apart and she was striding towards him. Their lips met instantly. Within no time at all Harry's tongue had slipped into Jess' mouth and he relished her taste. After a little while, the kiss ended and the two teenagers looked at one another, their skin flushed. "Would you like to come back to my common room?" Harry asked Jess. She nodded her blue eyes not leaving his green ones. The new couple deposited their brooms in the changing room, and walked back up to the castle hand in hand. _'Wow. I can't believe I just kissed Jess Volpes. Well at least now I can stop thinking about Hermione. Yes, Jess is the one for me.' _Harry and Jess walked together past the Great Hall and up the marble staircase in the entrance hall. They walked up the moving staircases and arrived at the portrait hole to the Head Tower.

Entering, Harry and Jess were met with an odd sight. Hermione was sat in Ron's lap. Harry's decision to have Jess as his girlfriend was already being testing his commitment. They brunette and the redhead were kissing. Harry cleared his throat loudly and smiled in mild amusement as Ron and Hermione sprang apart. Hermione turned a very deep red colour, which, in Harry's opinion made her look even more lovely. _'No! Harry, control yourself.'_ "What?" Ron was also turning red, but not out of embarrassment. He was angry that Harry had interrupted his snog session with Hermione. "Nothing." Harry replied and promptly lead Jess up the stairs to his bedroom.

The sound of the door banging shut and Jess' giggle echoed in Hermione's ears.

* * *

**Authors Note: Harry may seem to be acting a little out of character in this chapter, but there is a reason. And it might seem like Hermione's drifting towards Ron again, she isn't. There's also a reason. Have faith. **

**I'm also really sorry that my chapters are so short, it's just that they finish so quickly. However it's quality not quantity right? I'll let you be the judge of that...**


	6. Points Of View

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 6 – Points Of View

Hermione broke away from Ron's kiss as she heard someone clear their throat. Looking round she saw Harry standing just inside the portrait hole. She noticed his hair was more dishevelled than usual, and his lips were slightly redder. Then she noticed the most likely reason for Harry's rumpled look. Jess Volpes was standing next to him, her hand in his. Hermione felt the jealousy that had ripped through her only a few minutes ago return. She wanted to jump off Ron and push Volpes away from Harry.

_'I don't want him to be hurt by her.'_

Hermione heard Ron's angry voice directed towards Harry, but didn't register what he had said. She was watching Harry. His eyes looked clouded, but before she could examine his body language further, he lead Volpes up the stairs to his bedroom.

The sound of the door slamming and the Volpes girls laugh rung in Hermione's ears. Hermione suddenly felt very upset. She wanted to run away. She wanted to leave Ron's lap and cry. Harry had now got a girlfriend, and she didn't want imagine what the two of them were doing up in Harry's room, all as she tried desperately to avoid the mental images, popping up inside her head, all she could do was focus on it more. The more she tried to empty her brain, the more pictures of Harry entwined in bed with Volpes appeared.

_'No, Harry wouldn't do that. He isn't like that. He-He would be careful. Wouldn't he?'_

Hermione was unable to answer her own question and slowly stood up, leaving Ron behind on the sofa. "Hermione, where are you going?" When Ron had spoke, his tone was soft and full of care for Hermione. She almost turned around to return to the warmth of his arms.

"I'm really tired Ron. I think I'm just going to go to bed." She said, her voice nearly cracking. Hermione couldn't hold the tears in much longer and didn't want Ron to see her crying.

"But it's only one." Hermione ignored Ron and rushed to her room. Once she was inside she pointed her wand at the door casting a locking and a silencing charm. It was only when she was sure no one would be able to hear her tears, did she finally allow them to spill over. Hermione slowly sunk down the old, wooden door that she was lent against, and sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest.

Her sobs racked her whole body, causing her to jerk involuntarily. The tears cascading down her cheeks, leaving translucent tracks on her face. She didn't know what to do.

_'I may as well stay with Ron now. Harry's got someone.'_

After a long while, Hermione managed to calm herself down and her sobs were reduced to small hiccups. She stood up and walked across her room. The sunlight that entered through the arched windows of her room warming her body as she moved. Entering the bathroom she made her way slowly to the mirror above the glass sink. Hermione didn't recognise the girl that stared back at her. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her face stained by the salt within her tears. Her lips quivered. Hermione took a steadying breath, trying to stop her hiccuping when she heard a voice. It was emanating from behind the large door that was the gateway to Harry's room.

The voice, laced with passion, was almost shouting Harry's name. All Hermione could do was stare at the door. But this time no tears came. Hermione's expression changed. A frown formed above her eyes and her lips stopped quivering.

_'If I want Harry to notice me instead of those bitches, I'm going to have to make an effort. Although this could totally backfire, and Ron could end up liking me even more.' _Hermione considered her new plan, and decided, _'Oh well, it's a risk I'm willing to take.'_

She moved to her trunk and started to search through the neatly piled clothes.

As soon as Harry had closed the door behind them Jess turned around, pushing him against the hard wood. She laced her hands through his hair and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Harry's lips moved against Jess' and he was once again granted access to her mouth.

The couple managed to make their way over to Harry's soft bed, and Jess collapsed on top of Harry. She scratched her nails down his front, only grazing him through his shirt. She separated her lips from his and when he lifted his head up, Jess pushed him back down and straddled his hips. Harry knew exactly what was happening to his body, and did not object to the reaction he had to the girl that was currently sitting on him. He became very aware of the pain that had suddenly appeared in his trouser.

He tried to adjust himself whilst simultaneously sitting up to kiss Jess again. "Are you uncomfortable?" She asked him, another seductive smile spreading across her red lips. All Harry could do was nod his head, to enraptured by the girl sat on him. At Harry's nod Jess started to slowly gyrate her hips, grinding on him. She leaned forward, presenting her neck to Harry's lips. He began to trail soft kisses along her jaw, and up to her ear. She shuddered and whispered into Harry's ear, "Do you want me?"

Her words made Harry kiss her harder, trying to communicate his answer without words. But Jess wasn't having this. She wanted to hear him say it. "Come on Harry, I know you do. I can feel it." She ground herself against Harry again, trying to force the answer she wanted to hear so badly. Harry withdrew from her long neck, and looked into her blue eyes, he could almost see his reflection in them.

"God Jess. I want you so badly." With that he went back to kissing her neck, as she moaned his name in pleasure. His hands had slowly moved up from her stomach, and were now just under her breasts. "Stop Harry." Immediately Harry stopped, his muscles stiffening under his shirt, fearing he had done something wrong. But when she lifted his top, and her tongue flicked out of her mouth and licked down his chest he relaxed again. Except he didn't feel relaxed. His muscles had relaxed, but his mind didn't.

He felt like he was under the imperious curse. He felt compelled to kiss and touch the girl above him. But he suddenly didn't want to. His vision was blurred, _'Am I wearing my glasses?' _He concentrated hard, trying to ignore the fog, and felt them resting on the bridge of his nose. _'Yes.' _Harry then became aware that the pain he had felt from within his trousers was gone.

Harry sat up, forcing Jess to roll of of him. "Did you want to be on top?" Harry looked at the girl that had just asked him a ridiculous question. _'Why would I want to be on top? What was I doing that would involve me being on top of anything?' _Harry's eyes widened as he continued to stare at the girl. _'Who the hell is she!' _The smile she had been wearing faltered as she watched Harry's expression change.

"Harry?"

She lifted herself up on her arms and knelt in front of him. "Are you okay?" She reached out and touched his arm. Harry recoiled from her cold touch. "Who are you?" His voice was rough, and he had almost growled at the girl. She looked taken-a-back at his question. When she didn't answer Harry asked again. Still no answer. His temper was now flaring. Very slowly, punctuating every word with anger, he said, "What did you do to me?"

What worried the girl most was that he wasn't shouting. "I-I used amortentia on you. I p-p-put it in your drink this morning when you were next to Ginny at breakfast." Harry watched her stumble over the words she was trying to expel from her mouth with disgust. He got off the bed, backing away from her. "You did what?" Harry wanted to scream and break everything in the room. The emotions that he had kept inside him were nearly spilling out. He was looking at the floor, his whole body shaking, and only looked up when the girl still sat on his bed whimpered. But it was not a whimper of pleasure, but of fear. Harry's eyes snapped to her and watched as her own blue eyes darted around the room. His emotions were so out of hand that he had accidentally levitated several small objects within the Head Boys bedroom. Several quills, pot of ink, shoes and candles were floating through the air. His trunk was also threatening to fly into the air, along with his bedside table.

"It would be best if you left," The girl didn't move until Harry shouted the last word. "Now!" She slid off his bed, almost ran to the door and exited the room.

Hermione was sat on her bedroom floor, surrounded by parchment, quills and books, when she heard Harry shout. "Now!" She stared at her door, not wanting to know what was happening within his bedroom, but once again found she could not stop her mind from forming a picture inside her head. She closed her eyes trying to rid herself of the mental image she now had of Harry, laying on top of Volpes, but found it burned brighter on her closed eyelids, like a projector shining onto a blank canvas. Shaking her head and doing her best to ignore the image she went back to focusing on the notes she was making.

Harry hadn't moved from the position he had been left in when the girl had left the room. He was finally able to control the magic that had poured out of him. Still unmoving, Harry was panting. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, he felt as if he had just run a marathon.

_'I really need to learn how to control that.'_

He straightened up and sat on the edge of his bed, and realised how close he had just come to losing his virginity to someone he neither loved or cared about.

_'I can't believe I was poisoned!_ _How didn't I notice or recognise the feeling of amortentia.' _

Harry continued trying to solve his latest conundrum for a few minutes before coming to the a conclusion.

_'I didn't realise it was amortenia because I was trying to focus on someone other than Hermione. I thought I had just convinced myself that I wasn't in love with Hermione.' _

Harry once again stiffened and his eyes widened. He had never thought that before. He had never said those words aloud, it even silently within his head.

And then Harry realised.

_'I love her. I love Hermione. I love my best friend, the only person who stuck by me whatever my decision. Even if she disagreed with me, like in fifth year, when she tried to stop me going to the ministry.' _

Harry stopped thinking abruptly. The pain of Sirius' death was flowing back into his head. However unlike all the times he had thought of Sirius before, the pain stopped as he remembered the death of his killer. Mrs. Weasley, his other best friends mother, had struck down Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry only wished he could've been able to do it himself.

Eventually Harry spread out on his bed and put his hands behind his bed. He needed to relax. He had only been back at school for six days, and he had already gotten into trouble. It was Saturday. Then Harry sat up straight. He had totally forgotten about the first DA meeting that would be happening in a few hours.

Jumping up from his bed, he dashed to his door, across the small balcony and hammered on Hermione's door.

"Hermione! Can I come in?" Harry waited for Hermione's answer. Inside the room, Hermione was contemplating sending him away, but decided against it.

"Yeah." She called out. Hearing her through the door, Harry entered Hermione's room. He couldn't say he was surprised when he saw her surrounded by books and parchment. "The DA meeting is tonight." He stated. Hermione looked up at him from the floor, she could see the panic in his eyes. "I know. I'm working on the plans now." Relief spread across Harry's face, but this was replaced by confusion at Hermione's next words. "I assumed you were busy earlier, so I decided to do some preparation." She had spoke with a ice coolness that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "What makes you say that?" Harry sat down on the floor opposite Hermione. She raised an eyebrow at him and said, "Well, it just sounded like you had a good time earlier."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione had dropped her gaze from Harry, and was writing on her parchment again. "Well you were preoccupied with that girl, Ginny's friend wasn't she?" The colour drained from Harry's face, and his eyes widened. _'What had she heard?' _

"Hermione, you don't understand-"

She dropped her quill, and look up sharply.

"Don't I? Tell me Harry, what don't I understand?"

Harry looked at Hermione, flabbergasted. _'Why was she reacting like this?'_

"I didn't mean to do any of that stuff with her. I was-"

"You were what? Harry, what had impaired your judgement so much that you had sex with that, that..." Hermione didn't seem capable of finishing her sentence. If it was possible, even more colour drained from Harry's face. _'Hermione thinks I had sex with her? Oh no. No, no, no. This is not happening.'_

"Hermione I-"

"Look Harry maybe it's best we talk about this later." She looked at him pointedly. "After we have prepared for the DA."

Harry didn't want to talk later. He wanted to talk now, but he decided against voicing his side of the story out of fear of Hermione's proficiency at spell casting. The two sat in relative silence, only communicating when making a decision about what to present to the DA later that day.

Harry could feel the awkwardness in the air. Things were never awkward between him and Hermione. Even after he had walked in on her in the shower earlier in the day, there wasn't any awkwardness. He had apologised and she had accepted it.

Harry only broke the silence when he said they should really go down to the Great Hall and get some dinner before the DA meeting.

* * *

**Authors Note: DA meeting next chapter, and will Hermione listen to Harry?**

**Please Review!**


	7. Apologies

**Authors Note: This story will contain strong language and sexual situation. If this offends you, then may I kindly suggest you read something else? Or ditch your beliefs and read my story instead. **

**I still don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes.**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 7 - Apologies

Harry had walked behind Hermione all the way to the Great Hall. There had never really been any periods of time where they hadn't been speaking to each other. Her long strides and heavy footsteps that rebounded off the stone walls made Harry feel even more aware that he had angered her. It was almost as if she was trying direct her anger to the floor instead of turning around and hexing Harry.

Reaching the packed Great Hall, Harry and Hermione quickly scanned the Gryffindor table for Ron. Spotting him sat in the middle of the table, they strode forward until they were stopped when someone stood from the table and moved into their path.

It was Jess Volpes.

Harry glanced sideways at Hermione and then back at Volpes. She was looking at the floor and was twisting a ring on her finger.

"Is there something you wanted?" Hermione's voice was harsh and full of anger. Harry new that if Volpes said one thing wrong, Hermione was very likely to explode and the whole student body would turn towards them.

Ever so slowly Volpes raised her head and her eyes found Harry's for the briefest of moments before flicking away to roam the area over his shoulder.

"Um, Harry, I just wanted to say-"

As soon as she mentioned Harry's name, Hermione roughly pushed past her and walked briskly to Ron. Volpes did not seem sorry that Hermione had left, and looked at Harry more confidently.

Harry was still very angry that she had fed him amortentia, but he had already decided to let the matter drop as long as she didn't come anywhere near him ever again. Although he was still going to tell Ron, and get her kicked off the quidditch team. Shoving his hands into his pockets he looked at her,

"What did you want to say?"

His tone was not as harsh as Hermione's had been, but it was in by no means delicate. The anger was still burning like a phoenix inside of his chest, and he had only stopped noticing it when Hermione had become angry earlier.

"I just wanted to say sorry-"

Harry raised his eyebrows and without raising his voice, which had acquired an ice cold tone, said, "Sorry for what? Poisoning me with love potion? Because if you're expecting me to forgive you-

"I'm not Harry, I-"

"Good, because if you were I'd tell you to fuck off."

Harry was rather pleased when his words had the required affect on her. She faltered, before regaining her composure.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry."

Starting to walk off Harry turned his head and said,

"Yeah, well... you still did it."

With that he left her standing, and joined Ron and Hermione who were in the middle of a discussion about that days DA meeting. Well, Hermione was talking at Ron whilst he ate. Sitting down next to him, he pulled the nearest platter of roast chicken towards him and filled his plate.

Hermione had left the Head Tower, with a towering temper. She had set the pace for the walk to the Great Hall, and Harry was not keeping up with her. Whether it be on purpose or accidental, she didn't really care.

_'I don't want to talk to him, not after what he did to her. Now he's had her maybe he's got a taste for the sluts, and he's going to be bringing a new one back to the Tower every night. All the while I'll be in the common room trying to work, and all I'll be able to hear is them going at it. He clearly doesn't know when it's appropriate to use a silencing charm. He hadn't earlier. Well maybe he wants me to hear, maybe he thinks I'll get jealous and throw myself at him. He must know I have slept with Ron. I mean Ron would be bound to tell everyone that he'd had sex, even if it was with me.'_

'_And that's exactly why I'm not going to have do it with him.' _

Hermione had nearly arrived at the Great Hall, when she had this thought. Immediately a debate started within her head.

_'But if Harry doesn't want me then who would. I'm just some mudblood know-it-all. No one would want me. I'm sure even Ron would rather have someone else. He would probably only have may for the sake of it. But I haven't really talked to many other guys, so my options for other potential boyfriends are limited...'_

Hermione's inner monologue had taken her into the Great Hall. She quickly scanned the Gryffindor table, and finding Ron started to make her way towards him, Harry in tow. But before she had moved more than ten feet, someone stood in her way. Looking at the person, she recognised the girl in front of her.

The girl had the audacity to stand in her way. Hermione watched as the girl twisted an ugly ring on her finger and, with a harsh tone and her voice full of anger, said, "Is there something you wanted?"

_'If she says one thing about how amazing earlier was, I will hex her into oblivion.' _

Hermione watched with some satisfaction as the girl slowly made a pitiful attempt at eye contact, deciding at the last minute to look over their shoulders. Hermione waited for the words to come from the girls mouth.

_'The mouth that's probably been full of Harry's dick no doubt.' _

"Um, Harry-"

At the sound of Harry's name Hermione blocked out anything the girl had said after his name, and pushed past her, stalking off to where Ron sat on his own at the Gryffindor table. Sitting down with him and filling her plate with food, Hermione chanced a quick glance at Harry. He had raised his eyebrows and his hands were deep in his pockets.

Turning back around, spearing a potato with her fork and take a bit out of it, Hermione's intelligent mind started to analyse what she had just seen.

_'The way he had his hands in his pocket, and the raised eyebrows means the bitch has probably done something wrong. Yes, that would be nice but I wonder what she's done wrong. In fact knowing my luck, she was probably apologising for accidentally biting him when she sucked him off. He probably told her to make sure it doesn't happen again.' _

Letting out a dejected sigh she turned to Ron and said, "You know, you shouldn't eat so much. We have the DA meeting tonight, and you'll make yourself sick."

Ron simply looked at her.

"Hermione, I'm not gonna be sick. And since when has there been a DA meeting?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Since it was decided yesterday in Defence Against the Dark Arts," she said with exasperation. "Professor Magna-Conis asked us about it."

Ron's brow furrowed and he tried to remember the conversation that had taken place in the class room. Very slowly he said, "Yeah... I do remember something about the DA. I guess I just kinda zoned out, you know?"

"Ron there are posters all over the castle!"

_'And no, you didn't zone out. You were just too focused on Magna-Conis' tits!' _

However Hermione didn't voice this thought as Harry had just arrived. She watched him as he filled his plate, and began eating slowly. He hadn't said a word since suggesting they should go and get some dinner when they were in Hermione's bedroom.

As Hermione continued to eat and watch Harry, she noticed he seemed, sad. He was not sitting up like usual, but slouching and looking down at his plate. In fact, he was hardly eating. Just pushing his food around his plate. His eyes looked drained and empty. Gone was the dishevelled Harry that had walked in on her and Ron. He had been replaced by a Harry that would have been present after Sirius' death.

Trying not to think about Harry for a few moments, Hermione turned back to her food and stared absently into the distance.

_'Okay, first DA meet tonight and we need to set out what we will be studying. We'll do patronuses, because no one really get to practice them last time, what with Umbridge bursting in. We'll do basic duelling techniques and spells.' _

Harry hadn't noticed everyone departing the table around him. He was too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_'I just wish that Hermione had listened earlier. I don't want her thinking a had sex with that girl. I don't even know her for god sake.' _

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning his head he saw Hermione was the owner of the hand, and that she was wearing a small, apologetic smile.

"Harry we should get up to the Room of Requirement. People will start turning up soon and we need to be ready."

When Harry had seen Hermione's smile, even if it was small, a glimmer of hope shined within him. Maybe she would listen to him after all. Getting up from the table, Harry walked with Ron and Hermione up to the seventh floor.

Walking backwards and forwards in front of the familiar wall three times, the trio found themselves staring into the room they had used previously for the DA. It was identical to how Harry remembered it. Everything was there, the bookshelves and dark detectors.

Walking in Hermione went over to a blackboard that had materialised before her, and began writing in her neat script. Harry watched as she wrote:

_DA Meeting_

_Focus points: Expecto Patronum, Duelling Techniques and Useful Spells._

Harry looked away from Hermione, as he became extremely conscious of the way her jeans hugged her bottom, and saw Ron lounging on some of the soft cushions that had been used for practising stunning holding his stomach.

After Hermione had bustled around making sure all the books she needed were piled on a small table next to the blackboard, the door opened and the students filed in. The group was not as large as Harry had anticipated. Many of the seventh year had decided not to return as they were too distraught with grief and the summer months had not been enough to sooth their pains. Or they had got jobs that didn't require any N.E.W.T.'s. The group was mostly made up of younger students, from third years to sixth years.

Once everyone was settled on the cushions, the ones that Ron wasn't taking up, they all looked to the front of the room where Harry stood by the blackboard.

Harry was suddenly very uncomfortable with all the eyes in the room staring at him. Hermione noticed this and moved to the front to stand with him. After Harry still didn't say anything, Hermione spoke first.

"Thank you all for coming to the first DA session everyone. First off are their any questions?"

Hermione looked nervously around the room, as if seeking some kind of approval at her introduction. Then a voice shouted out:

"Where were you last year?" A boy from Ravenclaw had called out.

Hermione's skin turned pale, and she cast Harry a sideways look as he stood up a little straighter. She didn't want the people to be asking painful questions she knew would bring horrible memories of the last twelve months back to the forefront of Harry's mind. Hermione glared at the boy, and answered scathingly, "What happened last year is private, and you have no right asking questions like that."

"Yes I do. I deserve to know how You-Know-Who was killed as much as the next man."

Hermione stared at the boy.

"Excuse me, but if all you're going to do is ask questions, then you can leave because you're not going to get any answers!"

Harry stared at Hermione. She had shouted at the Ravenclaw boy. Nobody said anything, and everyone turned to stare at him. His eyes darted around the room, as if looking for a way to escape. His confidence from earlier had dissipated and he stood up. With one last look around the room, he rushed to the door and exited, the door slamming behind him.

Hermione looked around the room, "Does anyone else have any question?" she said sharply.

When no one answered her she relaxed. She didn't really want to have to duel anyone for real anyway.

"So, today we'll be going over the Patronus charm, duelling techniques and useful duelling spells," Hermione continued. This news was met with an outbreak of whispering from the group sat at Harry and Hermione's feet.

"Okay then. Now over to Harry who will explain the basics of the Patronus charm." Hermione stepped back slightly and looked at Harry expectantly. Thrown by the sudden change of speaker, Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts. Once he began speaking he fell into a rhythm that felt natural. It was almost like he was back with the original DA.

"So, Patronuses," Harry started, the attention of everyone in the room on him. "A Patronus is basically a shield that keeps a Dementor away from you. The Dementor feeds off of the energy produced by the Patronus. This is because the Patronus is made up of entirely happy thoughts. To cast a Patronus, you need to think of an extremely happy thought. You need to allow it to fill you up. Allow the happy memory to consume you.

Now there are two types of Patronuses, a corporeal one and a fully formed one. The corporeal will hang in the air, like a silvery mist, and will stop a Dementor. A fully formed Patronus will take the shape of an animal, and can drive Dementors away. Does everyone understand that?" Harry asked the group at large, and was met with nods of comprehension.

"Okay. Now we're going to practice the incantation. So, repeat after me. Expecto Patronum." The Room of Requirement reverberated with the sound of the students repeating the incantation after Harry.

"Good. Okay everyone split into groups of four, and then pair up within your group."

What ensued was like a stampede, as friends tried to get into groups with each other. Neville was swamped by admirers he had gained during the battle, whilst Harry spotted Ginny and Volpes standing with another two girls.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't in a group as they were instructors. Well, Harry and Hermione were, Ron just tried to help. However no one else seemed to realise this, and they were swarmed buy a group of boys.

"Hey, Hermione! Will you be in my group?"

"Shut up! She's going to be in my group!

"Why don't you all shut up! Hermione, do you want to stay here after the meet and we could, er, get to know each other a bit better?

The voices had shouted all at once. The Hufflepuff sixth year that had asked Hermione to stay after the meeting was quickly grabbed by Ron, who hissed angrily at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Hermione is my girlfriend."

Hermione started blushing profusely. The people that had surrounded them stared at Ron, who had let the Hufflepuff go, with surprise. Then they stared between Harry and Hermione. Then Hermione and Ron. Harry started to worry. He had quickly deduced what the boys were thinking.

_'Shit, they thought Hermione would be going out with me. Well they would be right if I'd had my way.'_

Ron however didn't pick any of this up and was silently fuming, stood by Hermione's side.

Harry cleared his throat, and spoke loudly, his voice bouncing around the room, "I just want to let everyone know, Hermione, Ron and I are instructors. So we will be moving around the room helping the groups."

The boys shuffled off, and split into their own groups.

The first hour went well. Several corporeal Patronuses were cast, whilst others were nearly there. The second hour was spent learning duelling techniques.

"Okay, now the spells I would say are important for duelling are, Expelliarmus, the disarming charm, Protego, the shield charm and Stupefy, the stunning spell. Everyone got that? Good make a note, these spells are vital."

Harry then paired everyone off and they began with the basic casting of the spells. Stupefy and Expelliarmus were both aimed at a wall, before the students started practising on each other. The group spent approximately an hour on the duelling before it was time for everyone to leave, as it was getting late.

The Room of Requirement was empty, except from Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were staying behind to magically put everything back into place, and clean some of the burn marks left on the wall by some of the more duelling spells the DA had used.

Harry was on the opposite side of the room when he heard the unmistakeable sound of an argument starting.

"...Well Ronald I'm sorry those other boys found me attractive but that really isn't my fault, and it's also not my fault that they didn't know you were my boyfriend. And the way you're acting now I'm not surprised!

When Harry turned to watch the almost daily event pan out, he saw Ron becoming his trademark shade of red at Hermione's words.

"Just because I didn't want to go around advertising our relationship!" Ron shouted back at Hermione. Harry moved closer to the couple, ready to intervene if either of them tried anything with their wands.

_'Who am I kidding, if anyone was going to do anything it would be Ron. And if he tried I'd be forced to hurt him. Badly.' _

Deciding to step in before Hermione or Ron was hurt, Harry said, "Come on guys, this was our first meeting. Let's not argue."

Now Ron glared at Harry, "Harry, it's not me that's the problem. If she didn't think she was so bloody superior and better than everyone else, then I wouldn't have a problem." Ron had put a lot of emphasis on the word 'she' and Hermione let out a small sob. Turning to her instead, Harry saw the tears already running down her cheeks and sticking her eyelashes together.

"Fine Ron, if you don't even respect me enough to use my name then why should I make an effort to even be your girlfriend." Hermione hadn't screamed or shouted at Ron, but there was a forcefulness and an ambiguity to her words. Turning on her heel she ran out of the Room and disappeared from sight.

"Harry," Ron had spoke and it took all of Harry's strength to not punch him as he turned. "Could you see if she's okay?"

At Ron's question Harry lost his temper. "Oh I don't know Ron. Did the fact that Hermione just ran, crying from here not register with you?" Harry's voice was dripping with sarcasm, and Ron looked angry again. Harry almost wanted him to swing at him, just so he'd have a reason to punch him back. Ron had upset Hermione right in front of Harry. And that was not something anybody, that wanted to keep there nose how it was, should do.

* * *

**Authors Note: That was the longest chapter so far, and I added some more, so if some of it doesn't make sense or fit I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too long.**

**Please Review!**


	8. Love

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 8 - Love

Harry was bracing himself for the punch that he was sure would come. Ron was becoming redder and redder by the second. "You want to hit me Ron?" Harry's question was rhetorical. "Then hit me!" At Harry's shout Ron lost his self control.

His fist flashed and Harry felt a warm, metallic liquid, flow into his mouth and over his tongue. At once Ron seemed shocked at his actions. He had hit Harry square on the jaw. Harry did not react the way he thought he would. He had thought he would rush at Ron, trying to punch every inch of him, like he had done to Malfoy a few years ago on the quidditch pitch. However Harry did not react. He simple stepped back from Ron, gave him a disappointed look and left through the door, Ron's shouts echoing behind him. "Harry! Harry! I'm sorry!"

Harry spat the blood out of his mouth as he walked quickly back to the Head Tower, planning on changing the password to the portrait so Ron could not follow him, all his thoughts were for Hermione.

_'I've got to make sure she's okay. She needs someone to talk to. And that person is not Ron. I'm not going to ignore her tears this time, not like yesterday. And I still need to tell her about what happened with Volpes. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel about her as well. But this is Hermione. She probably knows I love her.'_

At this thought Harry sped up, almost running to his quarters. Reaching the portrait he said the password, and once he entered turned and faced the back of the portrait. Pulling his wand out of his jumper he turned to face the back of the portrait and, using the instructions from McGonagall, said, "I, Harry Potter, Hogwarts Head Boy, wish to change the password to this portrait. The new password shall be: Oxford." Harry heard a rush, as if a gust of wind had just blown through the room. Knowing the password had changed, he stowed his wand away and proceeded up the stairs to Hermione's room.

As he reached her door, he listened hard for any noise inside the room. Just before he was about to enter, he heard a distinct sniffing sound. She was still crying. Harry once again was about to knock on Hermione's after she'd had an argument with Ron. Lifting his hand, he found it shaking slightly, he wasn't sure if she was even going to allow him to enter. Steeling himself, he knocked lightly.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" All of Harry's anger from early had disappeared, all he cared about was making sure Hermione was okay. He waited silently for an answer.

"Yes." That was all Harry wanted to hear. He carefully, and quietly opened her door.

Hermione was laying on her side, on her bed. The covers were only drawn up to her waist, and her soft brown curls were spread across the pillows. Harry walked to the side of the bed, and Hermione said, "Sit down." She had moved across the bed to make space for him, and her tone was soft, although Harry could tell she wasn't asking him to sit down. She had told him to sit down.

Harry sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. Hermione shifted and sat up next to him, her hands resting on her thighs. Harry watched her, waiting for her to speak first. When she looked up at him, the tears he had expected to see, were not present. Her eyes were red, but there were no tears. She seemed to be pleading him to speak first, so he did.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Her head dropped, her chin resting on her chest.

"Awful," she said.

Without thinking Harry put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. She accepted his arm and moved even closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Harry didn't say anything, and waited for Hermione to be ready to speak.

"Harry did you have sex with that Volpes girl?"

"No," Harry answered Hermione's question immediately and with truthful force.

She looked up at him, a small smile playing on her lips. Harry sighed.

"Hermione she poisoned me with amortentia," Hermione's eyes widened, but she waited for Harry to continue instead of interrupting. "I didn't mean to do any of that stuff with her."

Now Hermione spoke, "But, how didn't you notice the effects?" Suddenly Harry realised he was going to have to tell Hermione about his feelings for her much sooner than he would have liked.

Adjusting his position, he looked down into Hermione's chocolate eyes. "I didn't notice, because I was trying to get my mind off someone else." Harry was amazed that his voice wasn't shaking, or had cracked. But he saw a disappointment had just appeared in her eyes.

_'She thinks I love someone else.'_

"Who were you trying to get your mind off Harry?" Hermione had asked the question with an air of curiosity, but Harry knew she was very anxious to know the answer.

Harry continued looking at her, not knowing what to do next. Her eyes intensified. Harry stepped of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione knelt on the edge of the bed, still waiting for Hermione's answer. Turning, Harry saw Hermione's eyes fixed on his.

"Hermione,"

She sat up straighter.

"I love you..."


	9. Betrayal

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature.**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 9 - Betrayal

"...and I know I shouldn't because you're with Ro-" Harry was silenced when he felt a pair of soft lips press against his own. Hermione had left the bed and was stood in front of Harry, lifting herself on her toes to reach his lips. Harry didn't hesitate and wrapped one arm around her waist and tangled his right hand in her hair.

Very suddenly Hermione jumped back away from Harry, "We shouldn't, what about Ron?" Harry moved closer to Hermione and said, "What about him?" Hermione looked at him, exasperated. "What if he comes in? He's bound to try and apologise to me." Placing his hands on her waist, Harry smiled at Hermione and spoke softly, "Don't worry I changed the password. It's Oxford now."

Harry thought Hermione would smile at this, and was confused when worry spread across her face. When Harry had told her about the portraits password change, he had motioned his head towards the common room below them. Hermione, because of the half-light, had only just noticed the bruise that had formed on Harry's jaw.

"Harry, what happened?" Harry relaxed, realising she had looked worried because she had seen where Ron had hit him. "After you left the Room of Requirement, I kind of shouted at Ron for being a dick to you. And, well I told him to hit me because I wanted to hit him for being horrible to you. Then he hit me, but I didn't hit him back, I left and came straight here to see if you were okay."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck, saying, "Oh Harry." She began tenderly kissing the dark area on his jaw. At her touch Harry closed his eyes and pulled her into another tight embrace. He slowly backed them up, until the bed met the back of Hermione's knees and she fell backwards onto the bed. Harry climbed over her, and began kissing her exposed neck. Hermione let out a few soft moans that spurred Harry on, and he grazed his teeth across neck. He left Hermione's neck and trailed kisses along her jaw line, and slowly up to her lips.

Hermione raised her head slightly and captured the lips of the boy she loved. The two spent the next few minutes lying on the bed kissing passionately. "Harry, have you ever..." The rest of Hermione's sentence died in her mouth as Harry kissed her neck again, but answered her anyway. She felt his warm breath against her neck as he spoke, "No, Hermione."

Between her moans she asked another question, "Not even with Ginny?"

"No." Harry's answer was short and blunt, as if he didn't want to think about his time with Ginny during his sixth year. Which in truth he didn't. All Harry wanted to do was focus all of his attention on Hermione.

"So will I be your first?" At this Harry stopped kissing Hermione and knelt above her.

"What do you mean?" Harry watched as Hermione blushed.

"Well, I thought you might want to make love to me." It was almost a question, but Harry could tell what answer Hermione wanted to hear. Instead of answering her with words Harry began kissing Hermione's neck, hoping she would take his action as a 'yes'. Harry was almost positive that Hermione had understood what his kisses meant, and his suspicions were confirmed when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

She pushed Harry up and off her, whilst she took off her top. Harry had absolutely no problems with this, as he was presented with Hermione's taught stomach and a bra covered chest. As soon as the top had been discarded he moved back down and started kissing the top of her breasts. This lead to Hermione arching off the bed, her hands slipping behind her, and unclasping her bra. She pushed it down her arms and Harry didn't pause to admire the beauty under him. He immediately moved his mouth over her right nipple, taking it into his mouth and gently sucking and licking her milky skin. Hermione let out more moans as Harry skilfully worked his mouth and tongue on both her breasts, giving each equal attention. Hermione's legs were still wrapped around Harry's waist and noticed a hardness had appeared within his jeans, and was pressing through her jeans, and against her most sensitive area.

"Harry, do you want to take your jeans off? You'll probably be more comfortable." Harry now had a dilemma, should he detach himself from Hermione's beautiful body and relieve the pain in his jeans, or stay sucking on Hermione's breasts and bear the pain. Harry compromised and moved his mouth further down Hermione to her waistline, and backed off the bed. Without removing his mouth from Hermione, who was still making lovely sounds of pleasure, he unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down his legs, leaving his underwear on.

Hermione sat up as Harry had left her bare breasts, and watched him push his jeans down as he kissed her waistline. She gently cupped Harry's face and pulled him up to hers, and into a searing, passionate kiss. Once they were kissing again, Hermione dropped her hands to her jeans, undoing them and wriggling out of them, her mouth still locked to Harry's.

When Harry broke the kiss to pull his top off, the pair were left dressed only in their underwear, Hermione minus her bra. Harry didn't need to waste time looking at her body, he'd already seen her naked. Hermione stood up and pushed her knickers down. She walked behind Harry, who turned, not wanting to take his eyes off her, and she ran her hands across his toned chest. Harry let her appraisal continue, and when she stopped across the scar on his chest he gave her a light kiss on her forehead, whispering, "It doesn't hurt." Hermione looked up at him, and then pressed her lips to the blemish on his skin.

Then kissing Harry's neck, she lowered her hands to his waist and pushed his underwear down. Once the garment was at his ankles, Harry kicked it off. Now they were both naked, but neither felt uncomfortable with the other. Hermione pushed Harry onto the bed and lay down next to him. Harry brought her face to his and kissed her again, before she broke the kiss and said, "Do you want to?" Even though Hermione was happy, and unembarrassed being naked in front of Harry, she didn't seem able to say what she wanted. Earlier it had been easier but now the act was almost upon them.

Harry took it upon himself and said, "You mean, would I like to make love to you now?" Hermione gave a shy nod and Harry beamed. She kissed him and pushed him away so she could position herself in the middle of the bed. Harry moved above her and positioned himself. "Harry, are you sure?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm positive I want to make love to the girl I love." She gave a nervous smile and said, "Just go slowly, Okay? It's going to hurt, because it's my first time."

Harry nodded, "Don't worry 'Mione, I'll do exactly what you want me to do."

She raised her eyebrows, and gave him a cheeky smile, "'Mione?"

"Yes, that's my new name for you, my love,"

She nodded and motioned for him to enter her. "If you don't want to I don't mind, we can wait."

"Harry I want to make love to you. Okay? So please..." Harry didn't let her finish and agonisingly slowly he pushed into her. She felt his hardness stretching her open, but he stopped when he met a barrier. "Don't stop Harry, just one strong thrust, then slow down again," She felt Harry nod against her, kiss her neck a few times, and pull out slightly, readying him himself for the forceful thrust into Hermione he knew he had to make. "Wait!" Hermione had called out and Harry froze, she moved her hand from his side and groped at her bedside table. She picked up her wand and pointed it at her stomach. Harry looked down between them and saw her stomach glow once. Satisfied, Hermione placed her wand back on her bedside table.

Looking up at Harry she spoke softly, "It was the anti-conception charm. We don't want a little baby...at the moment. You can go now Harry." Harry was shocked by her words.

_'We don't want a little baby...at the moment. Does that mean she wants a family with me?' _

Harry put the thought out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. Making love to Hermione. He nodded to Hermione, silently telling her to brace herself. She tensed slightly, and then cried out as Harry thrust into her, breaking her barrier. Harry began to get into a slow rhythm. He slowly moved in and out of her. After a few minutes Hermione let out a small moan that told Harry he was doing something right. She began to kiss his neck as he had kissed her.

Harry kept moving in and out of her, whilst Hermione started to suck on every bit of exposed skin she could reach with her mouth. Harry found the sex became even more enjoyable once Hermione started to move her hips against him, silently willing him to move a bit faster. But not wanting to hurt Hermione, Harry didn't. At least not until Hermione cried out, "Faster Harry." This was what he was waiting to here. At her command Harry started to thrust faster and faster into Hermione. Her back arched, and he felt her breasts pressing into his chest.

"Hermione," Harry spoke breathlessly between thrusts, "I'm going to cum." Hermione stopped her kissing of his neck and face, and locked her lips to his as she felt, and heard him finish inside her. As he did this he kept thrusting and then she felt her orgasm taking her. She writhed next Harry who had fell, exhausted next to her.

Once she her orgasm had finished, Hermione looked at Harry. He was wearing a silly smile and Hermione thought it made him look even handsome than he already did.

"Was that okay for you?" Harry had spoke with a happiness that had not been present in his voice for a long time. She smiled and, as Harry lay on his back, she moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yes, after the initial discomfort, it was great."

Hearing this made Harry very happy, he had been worried that Hermione wouldn't enjoy it as he might not have been any good. "Was I okay?" Hermione nearly laughed, "Of course you were, I really enjoyed it." Kissing Hermione's soft lips again he said, "I love you, Hermione. I've loved you since last year when we were in the tent. I just thought that maybe you didn't love me, because you were with Ron."

Hermione looked sad at Harry's words. "Harry, I didn't realise I loved you until some point during the summer. When were in the tent, I thought it was just for comfort, you know? I kissed Ron at the battle because I knew he loved me and I could've died that night. I just wanted to be loved. I didn't realise that you loved me in the tent, even though I should of." Hermione's face fell and tears formed in her eyes.

Kissing her cheeks then her forehead Harry said, "Come on Hermione, it's my fault. I should have just told you, instead of keeping quiet. I didn't want to ruin our relationship. I thought that if I told you, you would think I'd taken advantage of you when you were upset after Ron left. I was worried you'd leave too."

"I would never leave you Harry." They shared another passionate kiss and talked until they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Neither of them shared a thought for Ron, their best friend. The best friend they had just betrayed.


	10. Lies

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature.**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 10 - Lies

Harry awoke when the sun streamed through the window, onto his face. Blinking, trying to adjust his eyes to the new light conditions, Harry looked at the naked form of Hermione curled up next to him. Her head was resting on his chest, Harry's heart providing a steady rhythm for her to sleep to. Harry continued looking at her.

_'I can't believe we had sex last night. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. I love the way here hair falls over her face.'_

Harry didn't move, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty on his chest. Eventually Hermione stirred and raised her head, looking around. Harry watched her with amusement as she remembered where she was and what had happened between them the previous night.

"Hello, beautiful." said Harry, his smile dazzling Hermione. She blushed at his greeting and decided the best course of action would be to bury her face in the crook of Harry's neck. He didn't mind, she had began kissing him, her soft lips roaming his neck.

"How are you?" Hermione had asked Harry's neck the question and then rested her head next to his on the pillow. Harry turned his head, looking into her deep, chocolate eyes. "This is the best I've been since," Harry considered. "Well, since ever." Hermione beamed at him, and pressed her lips to his, her tongue entering his mouth to battle his. Harry didn't want to leave her bed. He wanted to stay tucked up in the warmth of the covers with Hermione. She radiated heat, and Harry was far to comfortable to be bothered about going to breakfast.

"Come on Harry, we should get up. Ron's going to be wondering where we are otherwise."

Ron. Harry had totally forgotten about Ron. Everything that had happened the previous night had driven all thoughts about Ron from his mind.

"Shit. Hermione what are we going to do about Ron?" Harry had sat up and, at his question, Hermione had too. Harry nearly forgot all about Ron again, as Hermione's breasts were revealed when the cover slipped down to their waists. She put her hand on his arm and said, "Don't worry Harry. We'll just say we had to go and see McGonagall about Head duties,"

Hermione's hand had directed his attention away from Hermione's breasts and soothed him slightly. He was no longer worrying about Ron finding out about him and Hermione. "I need a shower anyway." Hermione slid out of bed, and Harry watched her bottom swing side to side as she walked. He was certain she had done that on purpose, trying to catch Harry's gaze. But she didn't have to try, Harry was already watching her. When she reached the door to the bathroom, she turned and leant against the frame, "Would you like to join me?" A seductive smile appeared on Hermione's face, which changed to a lustful one when Harry jumped out of bed and nearly ran to the bathroom.

What followed was very pleasurable for the both of them. Harry had pinned Hermione's wet, body against himself and the shower wall. Her leg were wrapped around his waist and he held her up by her gripping her bottom. Each time he pushed into her, a shiver went up her spine. She reached her orgasm quicker than the night before, and Harry was proud to say he lasted even longer as well, even giving Hermione her second orgasm.

"How long does that anti-conception charm last?" He asked, after he put Hermione down, but supported her as her legs wobbled slightly. Looking up into Harry's emerald eyes, she said, "It lasts precisely one week, so I'll cast it again Friday night." Harry nodded.

The couple left the shower and Hermione dried them both with her wand. Harry quickly darted into his room to grab some clothes, before returning to Hermione's. She had just bent over, looking for some knickers and a bra. Harry tilted his head slightly, as he got an excellent view of her round bum. It was lucky that Hermione had just had sex with him, or he would've gotten an erection. He started pulling on his clothes and when he had finally dressed, and his head popped out the top of his t-shirt, he saw Hermione stood in front of him. She was wearing some more very tight jeans, and a top that hugged her figure, accentuating her breasts.

"You look fantastic." Harry had walked over to her and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. "Thank you, Harry." Hermione sounded breathless, as if she still couldn't quite believe what was happening between them.

The left her bedroom and were crossing the common room when Harry stopped Hermione, and said, "Hermione, are we together now? Or was this just a thing?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. She looped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Yes Harry we are together, and no, it wasn't just a 'thing'. I love you Harry Potter and you love me. I'll tell Ron it's not working between us, and that'll be the end. I'm not lying to him, because it's true, it isn't working with us."

Hermione went to leave, but Harry stopped her again.

"We betrayed him Hermione. You're his girlfriend, even if you don't plan on being his girlfriend for much longer, you were and still are his girlfriend, and we've had sex. Twice."

Hermione looked at the floor, and then back at Harry. She didn't know what to say. So sparing her, Harry kissed her again, and then she rested against his chest, before taking a fortifying breath and saying, "Let's go to breakfast."

* * *

"Harry, didn't you know we had quidditch practice today?"

Harry had decided to forgive Ron for punching him and upsetting Hermione. He was sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron.

Harry looked at Ron, who had just spoken. "No, I didn't know. Did you even tell me?" Ron frowned as he tried to remember.

"Err, noo." Harry raised his hands at Ron.

"Don't worry Ron I'll still come to practice." Ron was pleased with his answer, and continued eating his large breakfast.

Getting up from the table Hermione said, "I'm going to the library. I've got some work to do for Ancient Runes." Hermione gave Harry a look that said, 'I wish I could kiss you good bye'.

Once Hermione had left the Great Hall, Ron stood up and Harry followed him across the familiar ground that lead to the quidditch pitch.

Entering the changing rooms were empty. Harry and Ron changed into their quidditch robes and went out onto the pitch. To pass the time before the rest of the team showed up, Harry took shots at Ron. He was surprised to see that Ron seemed to have become terrible since yesterdays trials. Once the team arrived the heavens opened, huge stair rods of rain falling out of the sky.

The practice did not go well. Ron was angry about everything, and everyone. The team were pleased when they were finally allowed to go. Ron had kept everyone training until darkness started to set in.

Landing on the marsh-like ground, Harry and Ron trudged into the changing rooms. They were deserted.

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked. Something must have been seriously bugging Ron, as he had been angry all day. And then Ron snapped.

He threw his broom to the floor, and span around. He approached Harry, who suddenly realised that his wand was in his jumper, which he was not wearing. "You want to know what's wrong do you?" Ron bellowed. "Well I'll tell you what's wrong. You fucked Hermione! Didn't you! Don't try to deny it!" Harry had started shaking his head and backing away from Ron.

"No I didn't Ron. W-Why do you say that?"

Ron threw his hands into the air, "Oh I don't know! Maybe it's the scratch marks all over your back? Or the love bites all over your chest!"

_'Shit. I forgot about those, and I didn't even know Hermione had scratched me.'_

Harry tried to play it off casually. "No Ron, they're from someone else."

"Oh are they? Don't lie to me Harry, I followed you to your tower and I know that you didn't leave all night!"

Harry was angry now, and was glad he'd changed the password.

"How do you know I didn't leave?" He shouted at Ron.

"Because I asked the portrait if anyone had entered or left this morning when I tried to tell Hermione I was sorry. So don't bother lying Harry, I know you had sex with my girlfriend."

Harry didn't know what to do. Admit to Ron he'd had sex with Hermione so he could point out all the things he had done wrong, or try and continue the ruse until he could talk it over with Hermione.

He didn't have long to make a decision. Ron was still advancing on him.


	11. Truth

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 11 – Truth

"Ron, just back up. Okay? I can explain this." Harry continued to walk backwards, away from Ron.

"Oh can you? Can you explain to me what happened? Did your dick just accidentally end up inside Hermione?"

Giving up Harry threw his Firebolt down and bellowed.

"Look Ron, I had sex with Hermione because I love her! I had sex with Hermione because she was upset! She wanted someone to love her back! She needed someone to be nice to her! To treat her like she's the most important thing in the world! And do you know what Ron? You did none, absolutely none, of those things! All you did was argue with her! You checked out other girls right in front of her for heavens sake! And you wonder why she always ends up in her bedroom crying her eyes out! Well I'll tell you why! It's because you make Hermione feel like crap, like she's nothing, like she isn't the most beautiful girl on the planet!"

As Harry shouted at him Ron backed off. His eyes looking around the changing room, where the discarded broomsticks and clothes were now hovering in the air. Harry was relieved to see Ron looking very worried. It was as if he had just realised how dangerous Harry really was. If he could focus his magical power, Harry would be able to perform wandless magic with ease.

Harry glared at Ron, and when he was satisfied he wouldn't try anything else, slumped onto the bench behind him. Ron did the same across the room. A few minutes passed in silence, before Harry spoke.

"Look Ron, I'm really sorry. But I've loved her for so long. And I didn't say anything when you two got together. I just let it happen, because I thought you deserved her more. You had loved her longer than I had, and I thought you should at least be allowed to try it with her."

Harry's voice was not harsh when he spoke, it was more matter-of-fact. Ron looked up at Harry. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm useless Harry. I knew it wasn't working. I tried, I really tried. But I just couldn't do it. You're just better than me Harry. You even managed to have sex with my girlfriend before I did."

He let out a short, bark of a laugh.

"Ron, I'm not better than you-"

"Don't Harry. You are. Face it you're better at quidditch, better in lessons and better with girls."

"I am not better with girls. The only girls I've been with are Ginny and Hermione. And I was only comfortable with Ginny because I knew her so well. The same with Hermione. If you remember I was useless with Cho."

To Harry's great relief, Ron stood up and gave him a resigned smile.

"Well, it's done now. You're with Hermione. I may as well accept it,"

Harry stood up, intending to finally change out of his quidditch robes, when Ron turned around, pointing his finger at him.

"But don't think I'm not annoyed you went behind my back, because I am, but there's nothing I can do. But I'm warning you Harry. If you hurt her. In any way. I will come and find you. Then I'll rip your dick and balls off and force them down your throat."

Harry's eyes widened, and he nodded quickly, very intent on keeping the anatomy that allowed him to pleasure Hermione better than anything else.

* * *

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry had run up to the library after dinner. It had been a quiet affair. Ron hadn't really said anything and neither had Harry. Hermione looked up from her book at Harry.

"Why?" She had stood to leave, anticipating Harry's wish for privacy. She followed him to their tower, and through the portrait hole. Hermione dumped her bag on the floor and sat on the squashy sofa. She waited for Harry to talk before she said anything. He looked agitated, running his hand through his hair every so often, and pacing on the rug before her. Then suddenly he stopped. He dropped to one knee and knelt in front of Hermione.

Her eyes widened, and tears formed in them. Harry was shocked by her reaction, and only realised what she thought he was about to do.

_'Oh my god! Hermione thinks I'm going to propose to her. Oh no. I can't tell her no. She'll be really upset, but it's not like I won't marry her. I just planned to do it a bit later on. Like after we left Hogwarts, and had jobs. But oh well. I suppose I'll just have to tell her I don't have a ring yet. She won't mind though, will she? I mean this is Hermione._

Before Harry could finish properly deciding what to do, Hermione had thrown her arms around Harry's neck and cried out,

"Yes! Oh Harry I will marry you."

She began kissing his cheek, then his lips. It was only then that Harry remembered that he needed to tell her about about Ron. But he found he didn't want to. Harry had not seen his girlfriend all day, and being kissed by Hermione so passionately was to good to stop. Although eventually she needed air, and pulled away from him, her eyes still shining with tears and a huge smile on her face. Harry quickly braced himself for what he was about to do.

"Hermione, I-I don't have a ring yet." If it was possible Hermione's smile grew even bigger and she spoke softly, "It's okay, I don't need a ring right now." Harry decided he would wait until the morning to tell Hermione about Ron. He slowly stood up and took her hands in his. He started to lead her up to her bedroom. "What do you want to do Harry?" Hermione had stopped, so Harry started to place soft kisses on her neck.

"I want to have sex with you."

"I can't Harry, I still have load of work to do." Harry stopped kissing her and said, "Okay, I'll wait. Can I still sit with you?" Hermione smiled at Harry. "You don't mind?" Harry shook his head. "No, of course not. If you don't want to, I'm not going to force you into it." She smiled and sat back down on the sofa, patting the area next to her indicating Harry could sit with her.

The rest of the evening passed with Harry occasionally kissing Hermione's cheek or neck. She would playfully push him away, but always pulled him closer when he over exaggerated, nearly throwing himself off of the sofa.

**Authors Note: The reason there were no notes (Apart from warnings, don't want anyone being offended!) from me the last few chapters is: I didn't want to write anything that would take away from the chapters so... Onwards!**


	12. Revelations

**Warning: Scenes of a sexual nature**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 12 – Revelations

Harry was once again awoken by the sunlight on his face. However his face dropped as he didn't feel the familiar heat of Hermione's body next to him. He sat up and looked around her bedroom. She wasn't anywhere in the room. Then his eyes fell upon the door to the bathroom. Which was ajar. Harry could hear the shower running, and he began imagining Hermione under the warm water. Harry slowly forced himself out of bed, only slightly spurred on by the thought of Hermione in the shower. As he slouched across to the bathroom he smiled slightly, remembering the amazing things that shower had given him.

The first time he'd seen Hermione naked, and they'd had sex in it.

Harry opened the door, and called out, "Hermione? Can I come in?"

He waited for her answer, and when he heard her voice say yes, entered. He quickly stripped off, they hadn't had sex last night, and stepped into the shower. Hermione immediately enveloped him in a soft, warm, and wet embrace.

"Good morning, 'Mione." Harry lowered his head slightly so he could kiss her. "Good morning Harry. How does it feel being unofficially engaged to me." Harry showed her just how good it felt, and bent down, pushing Hermione against the wall, and moving his head between her legs.

"Harry what are you- Oh..." Hermione was silenced, at least until she started moaning. She laced her fingers into Harry's hair, and started involuntarily moving her hips, grinding herself onto Harry's mouth.

"Harry...you...should...stop...We...have...lesson..." Hermione spoke between gasps. Harry removed his mouth and tongue from Hermione's lower lips, and she immediately wished she hadn't said anything. Hermione wanted Harry to keep doing what he was doing.

"But you're so close 'Mione." Without saying another thing, Harry went back to work on Hermione. Within the next few minutes Hermione finally had her orgasm and Harry stood up again, holding his girlfriend who was weak kneed. Hermione could feel something pressing into her thigh, and said, "I think we have time to sort you out as well." Harry began to object, saying Hermione didn't need to, but before he could get all his words out Hermione had dropped to her knees.

Harry looked down at his girlfriend, who was looking at his penis. She hesitated slightly, and then took the head into her mouth. As soon as she did this, Harry let his head fall back, but then brought it straight back to look down. He didn't want to miss a second of Hermione's efforts. She still only had his head in her mouth, but Harry wasn't complaining.

He loved the warmth of her mouth, and didn't like it when she removed him from her. However he didn't complain when, Hermione took him back into her moth again, and began using her hand to stoke his length. She continued sucking his head and stoking his shaft.

"'Mione. I'm gonna cum." She removed her mouth, and Harry gasped as the cold air hit him again. Hermione kept stroking him, and didn't move as he came. Harry had unloaded onto Hermione's breasts, a fact that didn't seem to bother her. She stood up and stepped back under the jet of water, washing Harry's seed from her chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear. "That, 'Mione, was fantastic."

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wasn't sure if I was doing it properly."

"You did it perfectly. Just like you do everything else." Hermione hit him softly on the chest.

"Come on. We need to get ready now." She left the shower, pulling him along.

When they were dressed, Hermione was about to leave when Harry stopped her.

"What Harry?"

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Hermione had picked up on the uneasy look in Harry's eye.

"Well, err, yesterday, at quidditch practice I was getting changed, and um Ron saw me without my top on."

"So?"

"Hermione, you scratched my back, and left love bites all over my chest. Ron kind of saw them, and then, he err-"

"Harry, what did Ron do?" Hermione looked concerned.

"He knows we had sex Saturday night after the DA. I told him I loved you and that we were sorry, but that's just how we felt." Harry spoke very fast, hoping that Hermione wouldn't hex him for revealing their relationship to Ron.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"Well I tried but-"

"You mean that you weren't going to propose to me?" Harry saw the tears forming in her eyes, and he knew he didn't have long to rectify the situation and calm Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't want you to think that. I love you and I want to marry you. I was going to ask you eventually, and when you hugged me I forgot about Ron"

Hermione pushed herself up to Harry, silently asking to be held. Harry complied and she spoke into his chest.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione."

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and they left her bedroom, making their way downstairs to breakfast.

Harry and Hermione entered the common room, hand in hand. They were surprised when they saw someone. Professor McGonagall was wearing her familiar pointy hat, and sitting on the sofa. As she saw the two walking into the common room, looking perplexed, she stood and addressed them.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, I'm here to inform you that the school is putting on an event."

Hermione frowned and said, "Event? What kind of event?"

"Well Miss Granger, Hogwarts will be hosting a dance."

"A dance?" Hermione sounded excited, but Harry groaned. Hermione hit his arm.

"Yes Miss Granger, a dance. It will be just before Christmas, so there will be plenty of time to prepare. Of course you have dress robes, the letters sent out said you needed them."

"Yes Professor, I have. Harry do you ha-"

"Yes." Harry's answer was short. He didn't like dancing, let alone having to do it in front of the whole school. Again. His thoughts went back to how embarrassed he was during the Yule Ball.

"Well I'll let you two get down to breakfast." With that Professor McGonagall left the Head Tower. Hermione turned to Harry, who was still looking grumpy.

"What's wrong?" Harry sighed and said, "A dance. I hate dancing."

"Oh Harry, it'll be okay." Harry just shook his head, not looking at Hermione.

"No it won't."

"But you'll be able to dance with me...unless you don't want to..." When Hermione spoke again, Harry turned his head to look at her.

"Of course I want to. To be honest I actually forgot about who I'd be dancing with." Hermione smiled and kissed Harry's neck.

"Come on. We're running really late now."

As they made their way down to the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione were able to hold hands. The corridors were empty, everyone was already at breakfast. However, when they reached the doors to the Great Hall they had to let go.

Seeing as they had only started going out two days ago, and no one had really seen them around the school together, none of the student body were speculating they were together. Everyone still thought Hermione was with Ron, which in truth, she was.

Harry and Hermione walked together towards Ron, who was sat alone and looking glum. He barely looked at them as they sat down. Hermione glanced at Harry, who was looking equally as nervous. They began to eat their breakfast, toast for Harry, cereal for Hermione. There were no words spoken between the trio throughout breakfast.

They left together for double charms and spent the rest of the morning practising wandless magic. Harry proved to be particularly good at this. He was able to summon his wand to his hand and produce a ball of magical light, similar to using Lumos. Hermione wasn't as proficient as Harry, but was able to summon her wand to her, even if it was from two inches away. Even Ron was able to make his wand quiver and wobble towards him. The three left the lesson in a relatively good mood.

However, when Ron motioned his head towards a deserted corridor the mood changed. Apprehension descended on Harry and Hermione once again. They followed Ron and stopped when he turned around. He didn't look angry, which was surprising considering the subject that was about to be broached. Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to speak first.

"Look, I'm not happy that you guys went behind my back and all that. But I know it wasn't working with us Hermione, I was horrible to you. Harry was right, you deserve to be treated so much better than I treated you. I'm really sorry if I hurt you Hermione."

Hermione smiled at Ron, and pulled him into a hug. Harry watched as the two embraced. He was not worried that Hermione was falling for Ron again, but was glad when she returned to his side and put her arm around his waist.

"We're sorry too Ron. We shouldn't have done that behind your back, but I love Harry and he loves me."

"It's okay Hermione. It's all in the past and any way I've got L-"

Ron stopped speaking abruptly, and his ears turned red. Harry and Hermione frowned and Harry said, "Ron, who have you got?"

"I, err, nobody." Hermione raised her eyebrows. There was disbelief in her voice when she spoke.

"You have nobody."

"Well, I, err. I'm kind of with Luna..." Ron trailed off and looked at his feet.

"You're with Luna?" Harry almost fainted. Ron was in a relationship with Luna Lovegood. The Luna Lovegood he had always called, 'Loony'. Ron nodded.

"Wow," said Hermione, under her breath. "And when did you two get together?" Hermione spoke louder.

"Err, yesterday. After I shouted at Harry..." Harry's frown was reinstated. He didn't quite believe Ron. There was something about the way he rubbed his palms on his thighs, and his eyes darting all over the place.

"Ron, when did you really get with Luna?" Ron's head jerked up to Harry.

"What do you mean? I told you when. It was yesterday-"

"Don't lie Ron. It wasn't yesterday. When was it?" Harry was becoming irate. If Ron was lying about when he started his relationship with Luna then that would mean he had cheated on Hermione.

"I, it was," Ron was faltering under the glares of Harry and Hermione. "Okay, I lied. We got together over the summer holidays." Hermione's calm face instantly turned to one of shock.

_'He'd been seeing Luna all summer. We weren't even doing that badly over summer though. And he still want to Luna.'_

Hermione felt like crying. Harry noticed this and tightened his grip around her waist, his fingers gently squeezing her hip. He promised himself he would make her feel better later, and make her totally forget Ron in the process.

"Ron how could you do that to me?" The tears had started, and where tickling down her face.

"What? How can you say that after you had sex with Harry?" Harry shot a warning look at Ron. He wasn't bothered by what Ron had said, but he was sure Hermione would be, and he didn't want her to be even more upset than she already was.

"I-I..." Hermione didn't have an answer to Ron's question. She knew he was right. Having sex with someone was much worse than just seeing someone else.

"Look Ron, let's not fight again. What's done is done. Hermione and I have had sex and you and Luna are together."

"Sorry Hermione." After Ron had apologised, he left the corridor, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry cupped Hermione's face and brought her up to face him. "Come on 'Mione. It doesn't matter that Ron did that to you. You've got me now, and I will never, never, do that to you. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and Harry held her tightly. "I think I'm going to need a new dress for the dance."

"How come?"

"Well I don't really like the one I bought at Madam Malkins. I might go back soon and look for something else."

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Hermione pulled away from Harry, and looked up at him.

"No, you can't. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Well, I think you'll look beautiful whatever you're wearing."

"Thank you Harry. What did you say to Ron yesterday?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that Ron said you were right. So you must have said something when he confronted you yesterday."

"I told him the truth. I told him I love you, that you wanted someone to love you back, to treat you like you're the most important thing in the world, to have someone who didn't check out other girls, and to tell you you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh Harry."

She flung her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his, before they had to quickly run off to their next lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts.


	13. Shopping

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? Aren't you lucky!**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 13 - Shopping

The week continued without any arguments between Harry, Ron and Hermione. In fact Harry and Hermione had barely seen Ron; he'd been spending most of his free time with Luna. Ron had scheduled quidditch practices for Wednesday evenings, after lessons, and Sunday. The practice on Wednesday went well, with Harry catching the snitch over twenty times in the two hour session.

Sunday morning came along and Harry and Hermione were in bed after a night of passionate sex. They had completely worn each other out, and Hermione was using Harry's chest as a pillow. She slowly opened her eyes, and sighed.

_'It's Sunday. That means quidditch practice all day. Oh well, I'll be able to go and get my new dress for the dance.'_

She looked at the clock on the bedside table.

_'9:30. I'll have to wake Harry, he doesn't have long until practice.'_

Hermione moved slowly in Harry's arms, until she was laying on her front. She didn't want to startle him by shouting, so instead decided on a much softer method to wake him. Hermione started to slowly kiss his neck and moved up to his jaw. She kept moving until she reached his ear, and softly said his name.

"Harry, it's time to wake up," When he didn't respond she went back to kissing him. Again she spoke into his ear, "Harry, baby, come on you'll be late for quidditch." He stirred and grunted, expressing his desire to stay in the warm bed. Hermione's lips went back to his neck and she smiled against him when he said,

"But 'Mione, I'd rather stay in bed with you."

"I know Harry. But if you don't get up Ron will kill you, and then you'd never be able to be in bed with me again."

Once again Harry grunted, and sat up. He turned his head and looked at Hermione. His action had moved the bed covers, and they had been pulled down from her chest. He looked at her breasts before looking at Hermione. He smiled at her.

"You look cute with your bed hair." She said, moving her hand through said hair. Harry moved his head into Hermione's palm, much like a cat will do when it's stroked.

"'Mione, my hair's always like that." Hermione shook her head.

"No, it's not, it's messier than normal. Although I might have had a part to play in that," She grinned naughtily and got out of bed. "Come on, I'm hungry."

There weren't many ways to get Harry out of bed, but seeing Hermione's naked bottom sway as she walked across the room, was unquestionably one of them. He swung his legs round and left the warmth of the bed.

Harry had moved his trunk into Hermione's room, and she had conjured a wardrobe for them both. Harry's clothes on the left, Hermione's on the right. He stood next to her as she chose what to wear. Harry was distinctly saddened when she pulled her knickers up over her bum, and clasped her bra. He put his clothes on, jeans and a Gryffindor t-shirt, and once Hermione was dressed, they left.

They entered the Great Hall five minutes later. Harry and Hermione had not yet gone public about their relationship, and they trusted Ron and Luna to not tell anyone. There were positives and negatives to this. Harry and Hermione were able to enjoy each others company without people peering over their shoulders, or trying to snap pictures. However their reluctance to inform the school population of their relationship meant that they couldn't hold hands, hug or kiss in public. Everyone still thought of them as 'just friends'.

There had been the inevitable whispers when Ron was seen holding hands with Luna, and Harry and Hermione had deliberated for some time about whether they should go public. Eventually Harry agreed with Hermione's wish for their relationship to remain private. He didn't particularly mind, but he found it hard not being able to hold Hermione when they were outside their tower.

Sitting down with Ron and Luna, who had started eating at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Hermione began to eat.

"You ready for practice today mate?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm ready. But why do we have to spend all day practising every Sunday?"

"Because, Harry, we don't have much time to spread the practice anywhere else. Saturday we have the DA. Hufflepuff have Monday and Thursday, Slytherin have Sunday evening and Friday evening, and Ravenclaw have Tuesday and Saturday."

Harry didn't have anything to say after that. Ron was right, they had to practice all day Sunday because there just wasn't enough time during the week. He went back to his food and only started listening to the conversations happening around him when Hermione spoke.

"Well Luna, I'm going to Diagon Alley because I need a new dress for the dance."

"Ooh. What are you going to get?" Luna spoke in her familiar dreamy tone.

"I'm not sure yet, I'll have to see what there is."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione was shocked when Harry spoke. She hadn't thought that he would be interested in going shopping.

"Err, Harry I was just going to go on my own." She answered, hoping Harry wouldn't be angry with her. But before he could reply, Ron said,

"You can't Harry, quidditch. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Hermione sensed that Harry wasn't happy. In fact she was positive he was angry. She almost feel his emotions. She tried to console him, and put her hand on his arm. She immediately sensed he was calming down.

"Harry, I want it to be a surprise anyway." Hermione's soft voice calmed Harry even further. If Hermione said she wanted it to be a surprise for him then that was fair enough. Although he knew that the dance was still months away, and that it would be hard for him, not knowing what she was going to wear, but he was sure that whatever it was, she would look amazing.

The rest of breakfast passed with the four of them discussing whether the Quibbler had the potential to overtake the Daily Prophet in sales. Xenophilius Lovegood had apologised to Harry personally for his behaviour during the Second War, and Harry had accepted, telling him he understood that he was only trying to save his daughter.

Luna didn't seem to have been to badly affected by the war, and her outlook on life was still as odd as before. Harry didn't quite understand how and why Ron and Luna's relationship worked, but it just did as they didn't argue, and that was good enough for Harry.

Hermione was still sat at the Gryffindor table as she watched Harry, Ron and Luna wander off, towards the quidditch pitch. Hermione couldn't understand why Luna was going to watch. She only watched the matches because everyone else went, although now Hermione knew she would go just to support Harry, and watch his performance.

Hermione opened the advert section of the Prophet, and scanned it. She found what she was looking for after a few moments. An advert for some new dresses that had come into Madam Malkins. Hermione pursed her lips, she didn't really like the look of any of them. But she hoped that they might look slightly different once she had tried them on.

Hermione stood up and left the table. She walked through the corridors, avoiding bumping into students, whilst she still examined the advert. She entered the Head Tower, and quickly ran up to her room to grab her coat.

When she got back to the common room, she walked over to the fireplace and took a some of the floo powder from the pot on the mantle. She threw it into the flames, and they turned an emerald green, reminding her of Harry's eyes. Hermione's stepped into the flames, and said very clearly, "Diagon Alley."

There was a rush as she started spinning, and a few seconds later she had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She walked quickly through the building and in to the small area at the back. She tapped the relevant bricks in order, and that wall opened, allowing Hermione into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley looked very different. The last time she had been here was when she was disguised under the polyjuice potion, as Bellatrix Lestrange, and then broken into Gringotts, and then fled using a dragon.

Now there was colour, and the all the shops were open. There were people milling about, talking, laughing and shopping. It was like before Voldemort returned. She smiled to herself, trying to avoid the people.

Hermione felt odd being famous. She wasn't as famous as Harry, but people still recognised her. And Ron for that matter. Initially it had been very odd, having people come up to her in the street when she was out with her parents, Hermione had brought them back to England and lifted the memory charm on them.

Hermione was relieved when she made it to Madam Malkins without anyone stopping her. If they had there might have been a stampede. She walked up to the woman stood behind the counter and said,

"Hello. I read your advert in the Daily Prophet and I was wondering if I could try some of the dresses on."

Madam Malkin smiled at Hermione, clearly recognising her.

"Of course dear. Looking to stun that lucky man?"

Hermione blushed.

"Well, I- I suppose."

"Okay dear, let's have a look. Follow me." Hermione followed the little witch into the back of the shop. The place was full of brightly coloured dresses. Hermione was directed to stand on a plinth, and she continued looking round at all the choice she had. During the holidays when she had come here, there wasn't nearly as much.

"No what kind of thing where you looking for?"

"Um. I'm not sure."

Madam Malkin held her hands up.

"That's fine. What I mean is, do you want something long? Something short?"

"Something long." Hermione was sure of at least that. Madam Malkin nodded and looked around. She waved her wand and several dresses flew down to her. The dresses lined themselves up for Hermione to look at.

"Could I try that one?" Hermione said pointing to a pure white dress.

"Of course." Madam Malkin waved her wand and the dress glided to Hermione, and a large privacy screen appeared around her. Hermione quickly took of her clothes and slipped into the dress.

"Can I have a look in a mirror?" Hermione called out, hoping Madam Malkin was still there. Apparently she was, as part of the screen became a mirror. Hermione nearly didn't recognise herself.

The dress fitted perfectly. The bottom of the dress pooled around her feet, and it had an A-line split up to her mid-thigh. The dress rested exclusively on her right shoulder, and there was a frill around the left side of her waist. Her breasts were pushed up slightly. Hermione couldn't believe that she liked this dress. Usually she would have felt a bit insecure with the split revealing most of her legs. But she found that loved it.

"I'll take it." Madam Malkin allowed Hermione the time to take the dress off and put her normal clothes back on and then got rid of the screen and Hermione took the dress to the counter.

"That'll be forty galleons please." Hermione nodded and pulled out her purse. She handed over the forty galleons and waved her wand, shrinking the dress and placing it in her pocket.

Leaving Madam Malkins Hermione decided that she would need some shoes to go with her dress, and made her way to Gringotts.

Entering the goblin filled building, Hermione made her way over to the exchange desk. The goblin attending the desk eyed her suspiciously. He had good reason to as well, considering that she had broken in only a few months ago.

"I would like to exchange seventy galleons into pounds please." The goblin continued to eye her, but changed her money all the same. Hermione grabbed the money and quickly departed the building, wishing to be away from the goblins as soon as possible.

Hermione had decided that she would get some shoes in the muggle part of London, and she disapperated. She landed in an alley next to a well known designer boutique. Entering Hermione was immediately approached by a shop assistant.

"Hello, I'm Sarah, and today I'll help you find anything you need." Hermione was startled. She didn't usually come into these sorts of shops, but she wanted to impress Harry with her outfit, so went to the best.

"Oh, err okay. I'm Hermione."

"Hermione. What a lovely name. Now what are you looking for?"

Hermione walked through the shop, Sarah tailing her.

"I'm looking for some shoes. I just bought a dress and I need to find the perfect pair to go with it."

"Oh well, do you have a picture of the dress? I'll need to see it to find the perfect match."

Hermione's face fell. She didn't have a picture, only the real thing that was now in her pocket.

"Well I don't have a picture, but I can describe it to you," Sarah nodded, encouraging Hermione to speak. "It's white, with an A-line and a one shoulder sweep, that's on the right shoulder. Err, it's sleeveless-"

"Ah! I know the one, I'll be back in a minute." Hermione watched a Sarah rushed off, and returned with a book. "Is it this one?" Hermione gasped, the dress in the book was identical to the one she had in her pocket.

"Yes, that's it."

"You have amazing fashion sense Hermione. Now I know just the shoes to go with it. Have a seat, and I'll be back soon."

Hermione sat, feeling very out of place. Like she was the only uncool kid at a party. Sarah took a few minutes to return, and when she did she was holding a large box.

"Now I think these are spectacular. What about you?" Sarah removed the shoes from the box and set them down in front of Hermione. Leaning forward she picked one up and examined it. They were black high heels, with a clasp at the top that connected to a strap across where her toes would be.

"I like them, how much are they?"

"One-hundred and ten pounds." Hermione nodded.

"I'll take them."

Sarah smiled, obviously happy that she had just earned herself a large commission, and Hermione left the boutique with the shoes in a plastic bag. Once she left she went back to the alley she had apparated into, shrunk the bag, put it in her pocket, and disapperated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione smiled at Tom, as she walked back through the pub towards the fireplace. Throwing the floo powder into the grate she said,

"Hogwarts Head Tower." Hermione was whisked away back to Hogwarts, with her new items safely in her pocket.

**A/N: Sorry this whole chapter was basically Hermione shopping (I have no idea how this is the longest chapter so far). But it sets up something else later in the story.**

**And this chapter is going out slightly earlier than I had originally planned. (If you want to see what Hermione would look like wearing the dress, I suggest you google: Emma Watson MET Ball  
**


	14. Quidditch

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 14 – Quidditch

Harry was sat with Ron in the common room of the Head Tower and the sunset gave the room a deep orange glow. They were talking in hushed tones about how they were going to out play their opponents, rivals Slytherin, in the quidditch season opener. Hermione was concentrating very hard on translating some runes, and they didn't want to disturb her.

"If we have two chasers fly on the flank, and then one down the middle, but then the ones on the flank cut into the middle opening up more passing opportunities, then they're less likely to be hit be bludgers."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Ron. As quidditch captain, Ron had become much better at the game, and the team had improved dramatically too. The tactics Ron came up with seemed on par with some of Oliver Wood's and, although they hadn't had a chance to test them in an actual game, Harry was sure they would work.

"Yeah, that would work. But we have to be careful. If they send two bludgers then they could get knocked off their broom."

"Don't worry Harry. Ginny's the best dodger on the team. She won't get hit, and anyway we could always just have the beaters fly along side her."

"Yes but we've got to be careful to not open up the rest of the team to attack. What would happen if they intercepted, and then flew at you. As long as the have the quaffle in the area, you're a target Ron. And if the beaters are up pitch defending Ginny, they won't be able to protect you." Ron tipped his head side to side, as if trying to get a better angle on Harry's words.

"I suppose you're right Harry. I'm going to bed now, I'll see you tomorrow." Ron raised his voice so Hermione could hear him clearly. "Bright and early. No messing around tonight Hermione. I need my seeker in tip top condition for the game, I don't want him exhausted from fucking you Hermi-"

Ron hastily left the Head Tower, when Hermione threw a cushion at him.

When Ron had left them alone, Hermione turned to Harry, who was wearing an apologetic look.

"Sorry Hermione. You heard Ron."

"So just because Ron said we can't have sex, you're going to listen to him?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry quickly left his chair and sat next to her on the sofa. He put his arm around her and she lent on him.

"Hermione I need to be ready for the game tomorrow. If I'm exhausted because I've spent all night pleasuring you, I'm not going to be able to help the team win."

"So? Aren't I more important than quidditch?"

Harry knew Hermione had got him. She was more important than quidditch. But Harry had a commitment to the team. But then again he had a commitment to Hermione.

_'I'll be okay. I don't need that much rest. It's only seven, so if we go up now, I'll have plenty of time to sleep.'_

"Yes Hermione, you are more important than quidditch. Would you like to go upstairs so I can get to work?" Harry said. Hermione considered.

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to hear you say I was more important than quidditch," Harry nearly fell off the sofa. Hermione had literally just asked him to have sex with her, and now she had thrown it back in his face. She seemed to have realised this and quickly concluded her sentence, "Anyway, when you win we can have a lot of celebratory sex, so you'll need to save some energy for after the match."

"And what if we lose?"

"Well we'll just have to have sex to make you feel better, won't we."

Harry really did love Hermione.

* * *

Harry was sat in the Gryffindor changing room. Ron was stood by the blackboard he used to stand next to when he gave his talks to the team. Harry was surrounded by his team mates. The chasers, Ginny, Jane Woods and Jess Volpes; Harry hadn't managed to get her kicked off the team, Ron said she was just too good. The beaters, Seb Ash and Alex Smith.

He was far away. Hermione had come back a few weeks ago, claiming to have bought her new dress, even though Harry could see no bags, and she had successfully hidden it from him. Harry couldn't stop his mind imagining Hermione dressed in a short, lace dress, that revealed her long legs.

"Harry." Ron's sharp voice pierced his thoughts and he quickly stood up, shouldering his Firebolt.

The Gryffindor team walked out onto the pitch too tumultuous applause from their supporters, the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Across the pitch from them, the Slytherins walked out.

Ron went to the centre circle and shook hands with the Slytherin captain. Harry was surprised when there wasn't the usual face-off and bone crushing hand shake. Ron returned to his team and they mounted their broom, flying into the air. Ron soared off to his rings.

"Okay, there's some history between your houses, but I want a clean game." Madam Hooch shouted to the six players surrounding her. When she was met with steely glares, she didn't seem satisfied, but waved her wand. The quaffle, bludgers and the snitch were all released. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins zoomed towards the balls and Harry rose upwards.

He began searching for the snitch as he flew around the pitch. He wasn't being tailed by the Slytherin seeker; he didn't know his name. Harry kept on searching, ignoring the roars and moans from the crowd when a team had a chance or conceded. Harry knew he had to just block out everything and keep searching for the elusive golden ball.

After ten minutes, Harry still hadn't found the snitch. Gryffindor were winning, barely. It was one-hundred and thirty to one-hundred and ten. Harry stopped his Firebolt, and hovered. He didn't realise that he was directly opposite the stand where Hermione was sat.

He suddenly felt compelled to look down, and he saw something that almost made his heart stop. For not the first time in his career as seeker, Harry saw his opposite number diving. He was directly beneath Harry, and he was almost vertical on his broom. Harry dived. The wind whipped through his hair, and he started gaining on the Slytherin. He was at the tail of his broom. He was level. The ground was coming closer all the time. He was in front. He reached his hand out to grab the snitch, and felt something odd.

There was a hard pressed into his back. The Slytherin pushed as hard as he could, and being in a vertical dive, Harry fell forwards off his broom. He managed to close his hand over the snitch, but in doing so lost his grip on his broom. He began to fall.

He could hear screams from the crowd. It was like back in his third year, when the Dementors had invaded the school grounds. Except this time Harry was conscious of what was happening. Last time, Dumbledore had saved him. But this time there was no Dumbledore, only the cold, hard, uninviting ground.

* * *

Hermione made her way up to the stand where the Professors sat. As Head Girl she was entitled to sit with them, and she decided she would. After all she didn't enjoy being with the rowdy students. She watched with bated breath as the quaffle, bludgers and snitch were all released and the game started. Hermione kept her eyes on Harry the whole time.

_'I never realised but he's much better on a broom than I thought. The way he flies, I think he could give Victor a run for his money.'_

Hermione started to become nervous, when at ten minutes in Harry hadn't seen the snitch at all. He was hovering high above the pitch. Then suddenly a blur of green caught her eye, and wrenched them away from Harry. The number seven on his back told her it was the Slytherin seeker. Harry hadn't noticed and she willed him to look down. She breathed a sigh of relied when he finally did look down. He didn't even pause, and went into a high speed dive.

Hermione watched as he gained on the Slytherin. Harry had overtook him, and stretched out his hand. He was inches away from the snitch when he fell forward. Hermione screamed. She watched, her eyes wide in terror as Harry fell from his broom. She didn't know how it had happened, but he was tumbling towards the ground.

Without thinking Hermione jumped up from her seat, ignoring the professors around her that had stood as well. She rushed to the edge of the stand and focusing all her magic into her hand, she held it out in Harry's direction and thought with all her might.

_'Levicorpus.'_

Harry didn't slow. He was getting closer to the ground, his robes tangling around his body.

_'Levicorpus.'_

_'Levicorpus.'_

Hermione was getting desperate. Harry was only metres from the ground.

_'Levicorpus.'_

And Harry stopped. Hermione slowly lowered him to the ground, were he fell the last foot, landing on his back.

Hermione collapsed into the empty seat behind her, the professors all giving her admiring looks.

"Miss Granger, that was remarkable."

"Well done Miss Granger."

"You'll be getting top marks in charms again Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't really hear the praise that was heaped on her. All she wanted to do was rest for a few moments before leaving the stand and finding her love.

* * *

Harry was still falling.

_'How typical. I survive two killing curses and I die playing quidditch. Ridiculous. I'll never see Hermione again. I won't wake up with her in my arms. I won't marry her. We won't have any children...'_

And then he stopped. He was upside down, but he had stopped. He started to float gently towards the ground, before landing, hard on his back. Harry just lay there for a few moments. Then he stood up, raising his hand with the snitch still enclosed within. After he let the crowd see he'd won the match for Gryffindor, he looked around for his broomstick. It was laying on the floor some feet away. He went over and picked it up.

The rest of the team flew over to him, nearly falling over as they dismounted their brooms. Ron clapped Harry on the back.

"Knew you wouldn't die Harry."

"Thanks Ron."

They all made their way back to the changing room, waving to the crowd.

* * *

After a while only Harry and Ron were left in the changing room. Harry had sat down for a moment to properly catch his breath. "I'll, er, leave you two alone then." Harry heard Ron's voice, and he looked up just in time to see Ron leave the changing room. Hermione was standing just inside the door.

When neither of them spoke Hermione rushed forward, and Harry stood up, anticipating what was coming. She threw herself into Harry's open arms and buried her face in his neck.

"I thought you were going to die." Hermione's voice was much quieter than usual.

"Not yet Hermione. I don't know why I stopped falling, I just guess it was lucky I did."

Hermione shook her head against him.

"No it wasn't luck. Well it probably was. I used levicorpus on you. Without my wand."

"You, what?" Hermione continued speaking into Harry's neck, not wanting to let him go.

"I don't know why I didn't pull out my wand. I just wanted you to be safe. So I held my hand out and thought really hard about levicorpus. And it worked. Just."

"Wow, Hermione you're amazing. Absolutely amazing. What would I do without you."

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she pulled Harry down to her and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad I was able to save you."


	15. What?

**A/N: Oh look! Another chapter! I suck at keeping them on the document manager, I just can't stand it, seeing them sitting there.**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 15 – What?

Harry and Hermione had been together for a few months now, but Harry was feeling like she was drifting away from him. Like there was something coming between them.

He was sat in the common room. He was becoming impatient. Hermione's was taking forever.

It was the night of the dance, the day before the Christmas holidays.

"Hermione! When are you going to be ready?" Harry called out, standing up.

"In a minute Harry." Harry groaned and slumped back into his chair.

However, he didn't have to wait long. He heard Hermione's door open and then her voice called out,

"Close your eyes Harry."

Harry quickly screwed his eye closed, and put his hands over them, just to make sure.

"They're closed."

He heard Hermione moving around in front of him. "You can open them now." Very slowly Harry lowered his hands, and then opened his eyes. He had been waiting months for this.

His mouth fell open.

Hermione was wearing a white dress, Harry didn't know what make it was, or how to adequately describe how she looked. Her hair hung in soft curls to her shoulders.

Hermione watched Harry nervously. His eyes were moving up and down her body.

"So, do you like it?"

Harry suddenly found it very hard to form a coherent thought. He nodded stupidly. Hermione looked down at the floor. It was only then that Harry realised that Hermione would probably like at bit more feedback than a nod. He quickly stood up, taking her hands in his.

"Hermione, you look fantastic. In fact you look better than fantastic, you're beautiful."

Hermione raised her head and smiled at Harry, but then her smile faltered. As if she was having trouble sustaining a façade.

"There's something we need to discuss before we leave Harry."

"What is it?"

"Well, Harry, the thing is, we've managed to keep our relationship secret for the last few months. Even though we both leave marks all over each other, and we're hardly apart. But at the dance everyone will see that we're going together."

"So?" Harry didn't want to be rude to Hermione, but the way he saw it, people knowing they were together was a good thing. They would be able to hold hand in the corridors, and kiss outside their tower.

"I just don't think I'm ready to have everyone know." Hermione said quietly.

Harry raised his eyebrows, becoming slightly agitated.

"When do you think you'll be ready then?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know."

"Look, we'll talk about this later." Harry started to lead Hermione out of the common room, but she pulled her hands from his and nearly shouted.

"No. Harry I really don't want people to know." Harry saw the familiar tears starting to well up in her chocolate eyes.

"But Hermione no one will even notic-"

"Yes they will Harry. I want to go with you. I really do, but I don't want to be the talk of the school again."

Hermione's words confused Harry. She had never, ever, been bothered by what anyone else in the school said.

"Well what do you propose we do then?" Harry hadn't shouted but his words were harsh, Hermione flinching.

"I don't know Harry. Maybe we should just find other people to go with."

"What? I don't want to go with anyone else. Hermione I want to go with you. I love you."

"Harry you're not listening. If we go together everyone will think we're together. And I don't want that..."

"But why Hermione?" Harry really couldn't understand the problem. They walked around school together all the time. He watched Hermione; she looked like she was preparing to answer his question. It was only then that Harry began to realise that he might not like Hermione's answer.

He didn't.

"Harry we can't go together because, because-" Hermione burst into tears. She collapsed into the chair and held her head in her hands. Harry quickly sat next to her, and put his arm around her.

"Come on Hermione. Tell me what's wrong." Hermione just shook her head. Harry moved his arm, and started rubbing small circles on her back, his face anguished.

"I-I-" Hermione couldn't get any more words out.

"Hermione come on, you need to tell me what's wrong."

"I'm, a, terrible, person." She spoke between sobs. Harry could see that she was having real difficulty telling him. He wondered if this was what he felt coming between them.

"No, Hermione, you're not terrible."

"Something happened. I should have told you."

Harry frowned.

"People finding out about us isn't the reason you don't want to go to the dance is it."

Hermione shook her head, tears still falling into her lap.

"Harry I," Her voice was very shaky. "I-I was pregnant."

Harry's eye widened.

_'Hermione was pregnant. With my baby. Wait. She said "was". That means...'_

"You're not anymore?"

Once again, Hermione shook her head. Harry didn't know what to say. He loved Hermione, and she had got rid of their baby. Without asking him.

"I'm terrible Harry. I-I f-forgot to use the a-anti-conception charm, but I didn't realise. And then I found out. I didn't know what to do. I can't handle a baby now." Hermione spoke very quickly, still not meeting Harry's eyes.

"But Hermione, we could have. I've got loads of money, and we could have made Grimmauld Place better."

Hermione raised her hand to her mouth, and her tears intensified.

"I think I'm going to go back upstairs." With that she ran off, back up to her room.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" But Harry's shouts didn't bring her back. He sat roughly back down on the sofa.

_'I can't believe it. Hermione got rid of our baby. Hermione. My Hermione. I was going to be a dad. And she took that from me.'_

The last thing Harry wanted to do now was go to the dance.

He felt sick. He wanted to vomit. He could feel it rising up his throat, until it spewed out of his mouth and onto the rug. He waved his hand, and the vomit disappeared. He didn't want to talk to Hermione anymore. He wanted to be alone.

Harry got up, and slowly made his way up to his bedroom. As soon as he was inside, he vomited again. He could feel the prickling in his eyes as the tears began. He took off his dress robes, and put on his night shorts.

There would no doubt be whispers through the school at the absence of Harry and Hermione from the dance.

But Harry didn't care, for the first time in months he was alone. And now he felt more alone than ever before. Even more than the summers of his second year and fifth year, when he thought he had been abandoned by all of his friends.

Harry cried hard into his pillow, trying to forget about Hermione's secret and fall asleep. He just wanted his covers to wrap themselves around him and take him away.

Away from the girl in the other bedroom.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. And I'm sorry they didn't go to the dance, but I hope you understand, considering the circumstances.**

** Update tomorrow!**


	16. I Can't Tell Him

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 16 – I Can't Tell Him

Harry didn't leave his bedroom for three days. He hadn't seen Hermione since the night of the dance. The night she had told him she had been pregnant. He slowly sat up on his bed. Swinging his legs round he went over to his door, and placed his palm on the handle. Deliberating for only a moment, Harry opened the door. Walking forward he stepped on something. Removing his foot, he picked up the parchment. It was a note from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I've decided to go home for the Christmas holidays. You're welcome to come as well. Don't worry if you read this late, you can floo down to London and then apparate, you know my address. I just wanted to let you know where I was, that's all._

_Lots of love,_

_Hermione._

Harry read Hermione's note twice. He didn't think he had anymore energy left in him to be angry with her anymore.

Harry has spent the last three days going over everything he might have done with his child.

Harry sighed, folding the paper, and putting it on his bedside table. He went into the bathroom and had a quick shower.

After his shower Harry grabbed Hermione's note and went down to the common room and sat in the squashy sofa. Her unfolded it and stared at Hermione's neat handwriting.

Harry stayed like that for a very long time. The sun was nearly setting, before he got up. It had taken him all day to work out what he wanted to do. He went upstairs and waved his hand, shrinking his trunk. Harry had become very good at wandless magic recently, and this had not gone unnoticed by the professors. They were encouraging him to perform all of his magic without a wand.

He strode back downstairs and went to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder from the pot and threw it into the fire. He stepped in and said, "Diagon Alley."

Harry didn't like using the floo network at all. But he managed to retain his balance when he landed in the Leakey Cauldron. He stepped out of the grate and quickly left the building. Harry looked around, checking for muggles. When he had established there were none present, he twisted and disapparated.

Harry had never actually seen Hermione's house before, although he thought it looked rather nice. It was much larger than the Dursleys house, and the road lead to a church. He opened the gate and walked up to the large white door. He knocked twice.

Harry waited.

The door opened, revealing Hermione. Her mouth fell open. Harry stood still.

"You came." Hermione rushed forward and hugged Harry tightly. He instantly hugged her back, equally as tight.

"Of course I came, 'Mione. I missed you too much."

"I thought you'd still be really angry about-" She stopped. Harry pulled away from her, a pained expression on his face.

"Well I'm not totally over it. But there's always later. Isn't there." It wasn't a question, and Hermione beamed at him, pulling him inside her home.

The first thing he noticed was how welcoming her home felt. The walls were painted a light blue, and everything was neat and tidy. However Hermione didn't give him much time to look around. She continued to pull him upstairs, and into her room.

The walls were light purple, her curtains were different shades of purple, there were several paintings of flowers hanging on the walls. There was a desk situated in front of the window, with a view out to the garden. Her bedsheets were a light blue, and Harry felt like jumping in and snuggling up with Hermione. The wall next to her bed was lined with a waist high bookcase. It was crammed full with muggle and wizard books.

Hermione had let Harry go and had sat down on her bed, watching him look around her room. She missed him.

_'I can't believe he's here. But what am I going to do. I can't tell him the truth, he's so powerful now. He's be impossible to calm down.'_

"I really like your room 'Mione." Hermione forced a smile and patted the bed next to her. He came over to her and sat down. He placed his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. He really missed that.

But something was wrong. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so odd, but he definitely sensed something wasn't right. His eyes started to dart about the room, looking for the source of his apprehension.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione didn't have enough time to pull herself away from Harry, when her father poked his head round the, now open, door.

"Oh! I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know you had company." Hermione's father explained. Harry quickly jumped up, relinquishing his hold on Hermione.

"I'm Harry Potter sir. I'm Hermione's-"

"Boyfriend." Hermione finished Harry's sentence. They waited for Dr. Granger's reaction. He seemed to be thinking about the information that had just been imparted to him. Harry quickly realised that, being Hermione's father, Dr. Granger was likely to be very intelligent.

"Your boyfriend?" Hermione nodded. "And have you had sex?" This question was directed at Harry, who was not expecting him to be so direct.

"Dad!" Hermione said, clearly embarrassed.

"Have you?" Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing her father wasn't going to just give up.

"Yes Dad, Harry and I have had sex." She said, resigning herself to the fact that her father would rather find everything out straight away, rather than give them time to talk it over, and come up with stories and excuses.

"And were you safe?" Harry shot Hermione a quick glance, but she was still looking at her father.

"Yes Dad. I'm not an idiot."

"Well then, there's not much I can do to stop you two." To Harry's surprise his stern look, from just discovering his daughter had been having sex with a boy who was stood in the same room, turned to a smile.

"Ian Granger." He held out his hand to Harry. Taken aback at this gesture, Harry hastily clasped hands with his girlfriends father. Releasing Harry's hand he turned to leave the room, but then turned back around and said, "Hermione darling, your mother will be back soon. Will Harry be staying for dinner?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Yes, he will."

Ian nodded and left the couple alone.

"Talk about baptism of fire." Harry's voice was low, and Hermione chuckled. She pulled him back on to her bed, and kissed him deeply.

Harry had missed Hermione's kisses.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry that you missed the dance." Hermione slowly traced her hand over his face and said,

"Don't worry, Professor McGonagall said there's going to be another one at the end of term."

"And are we going to that one?"

Hermione nodded her head against Harry's neck.

"Good. I still want to dance with you whilst you're wearing that dress."

* * *

The four of them sat round the dining table, late into the evening. Harry had met Hermione's mother, who had introduced herself as Heather Granger. He was surprised that neither of Hermione's parents were in any way cold to him. Harry assumed that Ian had told Heather that Harry and Hermione were having sex with each other.

They talked about everything that had happened at school, although Hermione carefully negotiated the night of the dance, saying that they had enjoyed and they were very much looking forward to the next one.

Both of Hermione's parents were shocked when they heard about Harry's near fatal fall on the quidditch pitch. Whilst Harry was telling her parents about this particular piece of magic performed by Hermione, she blushed furiously, saying that it was nothing.

"It was not nothing Hermione." Harry had said, and then kissed her on the cheek. It was only after he had kissed her that he realised that he might of over-stepped the mark, and that Hermione's parents may not take kindly to open displays of affection. However neither of them seemed to mind, and smiled at their daughter and her boyfriend, although Harry didn't want to try anything else in case they didn't take kindly to it, and threw him out of the house.

Once everyone had eaten, Harry waved his hand through the air, and Hermione's parents gasped as the plates, cutlery and cups floated over to the sink and began washing themselves.

"Don't let Harry go Hermione. You want to hang on to a man that cleans." Heather had said, elbowing Ian in the ribs.

They then retreated to the living room, where they watched some rubbish television, and talked some more. It was ten o'clock when Hermione yawned and rested her head on Harry, and Heather spoke, "Bedtime Hermione." Hermione tried to fight her mother, claiming she wasn't tired, but was defeated when she accidentally let loose another massive yawn. As Hermione stood to leave Harry did too.

"I guess I should be leaving then. It was lovely meeting yo-" Heather interrupted him.

"Oh no Harry. You're welcome to stay here. I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind having you around."

"But where would I sleep?"

Heather raised her eyebrows.

"In Hermione's bed, of course." Harry felt very stupid. Of course he would sleep in Hermione's bed. Heather and Ian both knew that they were having sex, and they had probably assumed that they shared a bed at Hogwarts, especially after Hermione explained that, as Head Boy and Girl, they had their own tower.

Harry nodded at Heather. Hermione and Harry quickly said good night to Ian and Heather, before making their way upstairs to Hermione's bedroom.

"I think that went pretty well." said Hermione. She had closed her door, and pointed her wand at it.

"What did you just do?" Harry asked, taking off his top.

"Just silencing and locking charms." Harry supposed this meant that Hermione wanted to have sex with him. But he was getting the feeling that she wasn't telling him something. That she hadn't told him everything.

Hermione walked up to Harry and started kissing his bare chest.

"I don't know Hermione. I don't really feel like sex tonight."

She stopped kissing his chest.

"That's okay Harry. What did you want to do?"

Harry looked down at Hermione. She really was beautiful. He wished he didn't have to what he was about to do. But she hadn't left him any choice. He slowly backed away from her, and looked out of the window. Hermione didn't follow him. She was still waiting for his answer. As the darkness of the night set in, Harry couldn't see much out of the window.

He turned around, to face Hermione.

"I want to talk."

* * *

**A/N: So? What's Hermione hiding from Harry? Feel free to guess in a review, but you'll find out tomorrow!**


	17. The Stuff of Nightmares

**WARNING: SCENES OF GREAT EMOTIONAL STRESS, SCENES YOU MAY FIND DISTURBING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF YOU READ ANYWAY, AND WERE OFFENDED, I AM SORRY. THIS IS JUST HOW THE STORY GOES. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT NICE! NOTHING HAPPY HAPPENS IN IT! YOU WILL PROBABLY BE VERY ANGRY! I HOPE YOU DON'T SEND ME DEATH THREATS! YES, I AM HORRIBLE FOR WRITING WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ, BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT EVEN AS A WROTE IT, I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAD HAPPENED! I AM SO SORRY! ESCPECIALLY TO ANYBODY THAT THIS MAY HAVE HAPPENED TO OR KNOW SOMEONE THAT THIS HAS HAPPENED TO.**

**You may read on.**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 17 – The Stuff Of Nightmares

"What aren't you telling me Hermione?" Harry said.

"What do you mean? I've told you everything." Hermione tried to look Harry in the eye, and silently cursed herself for not being able to.

"Hermione, I know there's still something you haven't told me. Something about my baby."

Hermione struggled not to burst into tears at the word 'baby'. She wished it hadn't happened. She knew Harry would be just as angry as shoe thought he would be.

"Harry, I-" She couldn't control the tears anymore. They fell from her eyes like bombs being dropped from a plain. She wanted to walk over to Harry. She wanted him to hold her, and say everything would be alright. But she knew he thought she was lying. He wouldn't want to hold her right now.

But Harry proved Hermione wrong. Even if she wasn't telling him everything, he still loved her. He walked across her bedroom and picked Hermione up, and carried her in his arms to her bed. He sat down, resting against the wall and placed Hermione in his lap. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried into his chest.

Harry started to stroke her hair, and make 'ssh-ing' noises. He waited patiently for Hermione's tears to subside, and after ten minutes, he spoke softly.

"'Mione, I'm not angry. I just wish you'd tell me what happened."

"You'll be angry." Hermione croaked into his top.

"No, I won't." Harry's voice was still soft.

"It'll be easier if I showed you." Harry looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione stood up and went over to her wardrobe. She rooted around inside for a moment and then withdrew a stone basin.

"When did you get a Pensieve?" Hermione just shook her head, indicating that she would tell him later. She picked up her wand from her desk, and pressed the tip to her temple. Harry watched as the silvery memory was extracted and Hermione placed it in the bowl. She held her hand to Harry, who accepted it.

"Harry, please don't be angry. I don't want my house destroyed." Harry began to wonder what on earth would make him angry enough to accidentally lose control of his magic and destroy a building, but before he could think about it too hard, Hermione plunged into the Pensieve and pulled him along with her.

_Harry and Hermione landed. They were stood in Hermione's bedroom. Harry could see himself sleeping in Hermione's messy bed. They walked through to the bathroom, where they watched as Hermione looked into the mirror. She was talking to herself._

"_If I forgot to cast the charm two weeks ago, and now I've missed my period then I must be.." she trailed off, looking down at her hands. Then she looked back up, she was beaming, practically glowing. "Harry will be so happy. Even if he doesn't really want a kid yet, I'm sure he'll be happy for us." Hermione rushed out of the bathroom and the scene changed._

_They were now standing in a bathroom. There was no crying so Harry assumed that Hermione was okay. They watched as she left the bathroom, and the Hermione that had entered with Harry, squeezed his hand tightly._

_And he knew that this was where something bad happened._

_This would be the action that would make him angry._

_They followed Hermione out of the bathroom, where several boys were standing around._

_Harry noted that they were all Ravenclaw._

_Hermione tried to push past them. But they suddenly formed a wall, not letting her past._

"_And where do you think you're going Granger?" Harry recognised the boy that had spoken, but he couldn't recall where from._

"_What is it to you?" Said Hermione. She didn't seem worried at the moment, but Harry could sense that things where about to take a turn for the worst._

"_Well Granger, it's just that, well we know something about you."_

_Hermione lifted her head slightly._

"_And what is it that you know?"_

"_Oh nothing much really. It's just something small." One of the other boys spoke this time._

"_And that is?" Harry could see that Hermione was becoming annoyed with their time wasting._

"_It's just the small secret you've been hiding."_

_Harry watched Hermione's brow furrow. He didn't see what was wrong. They had only found out about their relationship, hadn't they?_

"_What small secret."_

"_The one that you haven't told Potter about." _

_Hermione's eyes widened, and now Harry was squeezing Hermione's hand. Very hard._

"_I don't know what you're talki-"_

"_Oh but you do Granger. You see, people talk. And well some of you absences haven't gone unnoticed."_

"_I don't-"_

"_Don't lie Granger. Are you going to tell Potter?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh no. You see we thought that if you did that then we would just have to accidentally let slip to the whole school that you're pregnant."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Hermione looked angry and hurt._

"_Yes, actually we would dare. But on the other hand we could always keep our mouths shut."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well Granger, we're not the type to lie and we can't spread false information around the school can we?"_

"_I still don't understand." Hermione had taken a step back now. Harry noticed that her hand hadn't moved towards her wand._

"_And they say you're the brightest witch of your age," The boy shook his head, as if he was disappointed._

"_How can we say anything, if there isn't anything to say?"_

"_What-" Hermione started to speak. And then the boy moved. He was lightning quick. Within two seconds he had drawn his wand. He pointed it at Hermione's stomach._

_Harry dropped Hermione's hand, and stepped forward. He shouted, "NO!"_

_But he couldn't do anything. He was watching a memory. Hermione's memory._

_Harry watched as Hermione doubled up in pain, her hands pressed to her womb. The boys just looked at Hermione, apologetic looks on their faces, as if they felt sorry for her, and then they walked away. But Harry's thoughts weren't for them. Not at the moment. _

_It killed him inside, only being able to watch as Hermione staggered back into the bathroom. He started to go after her when the real Hermione caught his hand. _

"_Harry, you don't need to see that." Her face was streaked with tears. But he didn't listen to her. He needed to see this. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. _

_He pulled his hand free of Hermione's grip and followed her into the bathroom. He watched as she helplessly, painfully tried to make her way over to a toilet, but her legs gave out on her. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. Harry watched as she pulled herself up, and slumped against a cubicle door. _

_His heart was beating faster than it had when he had faced Voldemort. And then something happened to Hermione. He wanted to scream. He wanted to throw things around, smash something and punch the wall. It was like Sirius dying all over again. But this time it was worse. A hundred times worse. Hermione started to take quick, sharp, intakes of breath. Harry could only stand and watch as a thick, crimson substance leaked from under Hermione's skirt._

_It pooled around her as she sat on the bathroom floor. And then she screamed. It was so loud. It rung through the room, and echoed in Harry's ears. He couldn't take it anymore, he was crying. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched Hermione losing their baby. He turned to the Hermione standing next to him, and he didn't have to say anything. She knew what his face was saying._

"_I want to leave."_

___**A/N: I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but I hope you can appreciate that this was very hard to write. Hermione is my favourite character, so putting her through that was terrible. I am a horrible human being.**_


	18. Harry!

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 18 – Harry!

Harry and Hermione landed back in Hermione's bedroom. Harry felt numb. The tears were still rolling down his face. Hermione pressed herself against him.

Harry hadn't started to make things float with his magic. This surprised Hermione. She had been expecting him to lift her house from it's foundations. But, apart from the tears falling from his face, and the sobs he let loose, he had remained calm.

"Harry." Hermione spoke softly, gently stroking his cheek.

"Who were they?" Harry's voice was hard, and the tears had stopped. Suddenly Hermione feared that he was about to lose control. She didn't answer him and hugging him tightly, apparating.

They reappeared on a large, deserted field.

"Hermione, why did you bring us here?"

"Because I don't want you destroying my house with your uncontrollable magic. "

They were still hugging tightly.

Harry asked Hermione again, "Who were they? I recognised one of them from somewhere, but I can't remember where."

Hermione was just glad that Harry hadn't started shouting yet.

"I-I don't know who they are Harry." He glared at her.

"Don't lie Hermione. Don't protect them."

Harry was being unreasonable. She looked scandalised.

"I'm not. Harry I don't know who they are!"

He just shook his head, and released her. He began to wander, aimlessly.

"I know I've seen them somewhere! But where..."

Harry trailed off and continued walking.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She stood silently watching Harry fume. She was sure that if they had been near anything, it would now be soaring through the air. And then suddenly Harry stopped.

"The DA," Hermione fixed her eyes on him. He walked quite far away, but he was still audible. She began to quickly walk towards him. "They were at the DA. They only came once though. It was the first meeting, the crowded you Hermione."

"Harry, what are you go-"

"I've got to go back." Harry was talking to himself more than Hermione.

"Harry wait!" He began turning on the spot, about to apparate away. Hermione sprinted the last few metres to Harry, and threw herself forward managing to grab his hand.

There was a loud crack, and they left the field.

The ground in Hogsmede was hard, and cold. Harry landed perfectly, and he quickly caught Hermione who had nearly fallen beside him.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" He started striding off into the darkness, towards the gates of Hogwarts.

"I'm going to find those bastards and have a word." Harry voice was hard and full of determination.

Hermione had to jog to keep up with his furious pace.

"Harry, you shouldn't. Lets just go back to my house, and we can forget-"

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her closer to his body.

"Hermione, I, could never, never forget what I just saw. Not ever. And I'm not going to forgive them either. They deserve to die for that. For killing our- our-"

Harry's voice broke and he burst into tears. He almost fell on Hermione, looking for support. He rested his head on her shoulder, and Hermione stroked his hair.

"Ssh. Come on Harry. I love you. We can try again. We will try again." There was conviction in her voice when she had said the last, short sentence. Hermione tried to hold back her tears, she knew she had to stay strong for Harry. She couldn't break down too. He needed her right now. All this information was too much for him to process at once.

He was going to be a dad. And then he thought that Hermione had just gotten rid of the baby. And then he had seen the truth. He had seen the Ravenclaw boy at school, destroying Hermione's unborn child.

Hermione closed her eyes as she embraced Harry in the darkness. She relaxed her head against his and felt something.

It was anger, and hatred. Pure hatred.

_'But, that's not how I feel. And if I don't feel like that then..."_

Hermione opened her eyes. She gently raised Harry's head and looked into his eyes. Past the tears she could see something flickering in the emerald.

_'It's Harry. I'm feeling his emotions. But how?'_

Harry turned his head to look at the dark ramparts of the castle. Then he turned back to Hermione. She saw the flicker in his eyes was now more akin to a fire.

Then he strode off again.

"Harry!"

He didn't stop for Hermione. He wasn't going to stop for anything.

_'I'm going up to the school. I'm going to find those bastards. I'm going to kill them."_

"Harry you can't!"

And he stopped dead. Was it a coincidence that Hermione had just told him not to do what he was thinking about doing? He frowned and thought again, testing Hermione,

_'Why?'_

"Because I don't want you to be a murder! Harry please just come back. Please!"

Then he felt very odd. Like the emotions he was feeling weren't his. He felt like a wave had just washed over him, clearing him of any hatred. He was left with only pain, sadness and, love.

* * *

Hermione was pushing all of her emotions into Harry. She concentrated hard on him, pushing everything she felt into his head, and when she could do no more, and she was gasping for air, he relaxed.

He wasn't tense. His shoulders had slouched and his breathing had slowed.

He walked back to her.

"What did you just do?"

"I don't know." said Hermione.

"Did you just read my thoughts?"

Hermione nodded.

"Harry can we please go back to my house? I don't want you to kill anyone, not tonight."

Harry held his hand out to Hermione, she took it, and he apparated.

* * *

They were back in Hermione's bedroom. Harry never understood how things could appear so normal after he witnessed a traumatizing event. Harry didn't let go of Hermione's hand as he sat down on her bed. She sat with him and said,

"Harry, I'm really sorry I didn't say anything. I just, well, I tried to just not tell you. You never knew that I was pregnant in the first place. And then that happened, and I couldn't tell you."

Harry started to rub his thumb over the back of her hand. He looked at her, his face etched with sadness, and said,

"I felt different, like there was something coming between us. I thought there was something wrong. But I didn't take any notice of it. I'm sorry Hermione. I should have been there for you."

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You were there for me Harry. Don't blame yourself for this. But I don't want you killing anyone, no matter how disgustingly evil their actions were. We'll take it to the courts and they will be sent to Azkaban. We have the evidence. I know you want to hurt them Harry, but that will just cause more trouble."

Harry only nodded, acknowledging that Hermione didn't want him to kill anyone. He tried to forget about the Ravenclaw boy, he knew that if he focused on him too much he would want to hurt him even more. And if Hermione didn't want him to kill him, then Harry would listen to her. They sat in silence for a while, before deciding it was time they went to bed.

Hermione waved hand through the air and their clothes disappeared, leaving them only wearing underwear.

"I wasn't sure if you'd want to sleep naked."

"Whenever we share a bed Hermione, I always sleep naked."

She waved her hand again.

"Okay, I was just checking before I left you there, hanging all over the place."

Harry smiled at her. He felt like he hadn't smiled in years.

Together they got into bed, Hermione curling up close to Harry, her head resting next to his on the pillows.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Earlier, you read my mind."

"I know."

"How? Was it legilimency?"

He felt Hermione shake her head next to him.

"No, it wasn't," Before Harry could ask if she knew what it was, Hermione spoke again, "I don't know what it was. It might be something to do with," Hermione chose her words carefully. "A connection. Have you ever felt like you could tell what I was thinking by just looking at me?"

"Yeah, loads of times. C-Can you read my thoughts now?" Harry sincerely hoped she couldn't.

"If I tried I could, why? Do you want me to?" Harry quickly tried to change his train of thought, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Harry James Potter, you are a disgusting boy!" Hermione exclaimed, having quickly focused on Harry's thoughts. "However, you are welcome to do that to me."

With Hermione's words, she allowed them both to forget about what they had seen in the pensieve, as he disappeared under the covers.

**A/N: I am really worried that this was a very weak chapter. Sorry :/ I just want to make it clear that Harry doesn't try and find the boy because Hermione doesn't want him to kill or hurt anyone. She doesn't want him to become a murderer.  
**


	19. A Connection

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 19 – A Connection

It was very odd. Having Hermione in his head.

So far Harry hadn't been able to read her thoughts. Harry and Hermione had been practising trying to read each other's minds for a few days now, and it was getting closer to Christmas day.

Hermione was getting very good at her newly discovered power, and had taken to invading Harry's head whilst they had sex. She had said that it made it feel even better, knowing exactly what he thought whilst they made love.

They were sitting in Hermione's bedroom, two days after Harry had apparated them to Hogsmede, and Harry had his transfiguration book open on Hermione's desk. She was laying on the floor, reading her Ancient Runes textbook.

Harry was trying to understand the complex wand movements that were required to transfigure the spell caster, into an animal. Basically, how to become an animagus.

The idea had been in the back of his mind since third year, after discovering both his father, his professor and his godfather were animagi. He wondered what animal he would become.

_'Maybe a lion, because I'm a Gryffindor."_

"No Harry, not a lion."

Harry span round on Hermione's swivel chair.

"Are you constantly in my head?" He wasn't angry, his tone was quite playful.

"Of course Harry, there's just soooo much going on in there." Hermione smiled at him playfully.

"That's not fair Hermione. There plenty going on in my brain."

She raised her eyebrows and rolled onto her front. "Like what Harry? The best way to out fly someone on the quidditch pitch?"

"Actually, I try and think of the best ways to pleasure you."

Harry turned back to the desk, showing Hermione his back. He smiled when he heard her getting up.

"Harry you do that just fine. Can I sit down?" She indicated his lap. Harry pushed the chair out slightly to allow Hermione room to sit comfortably.

"'Mione, what are we going to do about our, connection."

She shrugged, "What can we do? I can hear everything you think, and feel everything you feel. You just need to work out how to do it on me."

Harry set down his transfiguration book, talking with Hermione was much more interesting.

"You wouldn't mind having me in your head?"

"No Harry, I love you. Remember?"

Harry kissed Hermione, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands travel through his hair.

"What would you like for Christmas Hermione?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, something nice."

"Obviously. But it's going to be very hard for me to buy you anything if you keep reading my mind."

"Well we'll have to work on that won't we. You could try occlumency, but seeing as i'm not legilimency, it might not work. But we could try anyway, come on." Hermione jumped off Harry lap, and went to the other side of her bedroom.

"Right now?" said Harry, turning in the swivel chair, and sounding surprised.

"Yes Harry, right now. Come on stand up." It was just like Hermione, to want to learn outside of school. Grudgingly he stood from the chair and faced her.

"Ready." Harry wasn't actually trying.

A few seconds later, he heard Hermione's annoyed voice, "Harry. You're not even trying are you? Come on, please try. You might be able to read my mind soon."

"Okay, okay, I'll try. Just give me a second."

Harry started constructing the mental blocks and walls. Once he felt the were secure enough, he nodded, and Hermione began her invasion.

"I can still get in." Harry slumped back in the chair.

"How? How did you get past that? Even Snape couldn't break those." Harry sounded crestfallen.

"Okay, occlumency doesn't work. Maybe you should just try and think of me not being able to break into your mid Harry."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!" Hermione's tone made Harry jump up from the chair, scared she would hex him.

"Give me a minute before you rape my mind then." Harry grumbled. He closed his eyes and began to think.

_'I don't want Hermione in my head. I don't want Hermione in my head. I don't want Hermione in my head. I don't want Hermione in my head.'_

Harry kept on thinking these words over and over again, until he heard Hermione panting. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione sat on the edge of her bed.

"Did it work?"

Hermione only had the energy to nod. A large smile spilt Harry's face.

"Hermione, if I can stop you like that, then I could probably get into your mind using the same technique."

Hermione stood up slowly, once again raising her eyebrows.

"What have you been trying to get inside me Harry?"

"Oh I don't know. Kissing you, and touching you in specific places seems to work just fine."

"You know what I mean."

"Well I would just sort of think." Hermione frowned,

"What exactly would you think, Harry?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, just about you I suppose."

Very suddenly Hermione threw her hands in the air.

"What? You thought that by thinking about me, you would be able to read my mind? Harry, you have to think about getting in. Think, I want to read Hermione's thoughts. Try that."

Harry's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that.

"Okay I'll try it."

He locked eyes with Hermione.

_'I want to read Hermione's thoughts.'_

He had the sudden feeling of happiness. And then he heard Hermione's voice, as if she was whispering in his ear.

_'Is it working? Can you hear me Harry?'_

Hermione watched Harry. He hadn't reacted to her thoughts, and had closed his eyes. She decided to think of something that would get his attention.

_'Harry your penis is really small.'_

Hermione watched as her words had the desired effect, and Harry's eyes shot open, and he shouted, "Hey, it is not!"

She walked over to him and hugged Harry.

"No Harry it isn't. I just had to get your attention. You kind of, just drifted away."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

* * *

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the days leading up to Christmas perfecting their new connection. Once Harry had realised how to actually use the connection that is. Hermione said they were getting closer to being able to use the connection without having to initiate it with a thought.

They were also getting much better at blocking each other out.

However Harry started to panic once Christmas was only two days away. He hadn't wanted to go and buy Hermione gifts because he was worried she would find out what he had bought.

So very early on Christmas Eve morning he carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake Hermione, and changed. He then moved stealthily around the Granger's house and quietly crept out of the front door.

He began to walk down Hermione's road, reflecting on all the terrible things he had found out during the holiday.

He was fairly sure Hermione wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts whilst she was asleep, but as a precaution put up his new mental block.

Once he felt safe, he began to think properly.

_'In this holiday I've found out that I was going to be a dad to a baby I gave to Hermione. Then Hermione told me what really happened. I've watched Hermione lose our baby, through no fault of her own, and then I was convinced not to find those fuckers and tear them limb from limb. All in all a pretty shit start to the holiday. But at least I've still got Hermione. We can have another baby. She said we will have another.'_

This made Harry smile. He couldn't help it. He could just imagine Hermione standing with their child in her arms, and then he would stand next to her and kiss her cheek, then the baby.

It was the perfect family portrait.

* * *

**Poll is up on my profile page! Go and vote! **


	20. Christmas

**WARNING: SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE!**

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 20 - Christmas

The sun was rising and with it, came Christmas morning. Harry had come back from his trip to the centre of London, very late on Christmas Eve. He had been gone all day, and when Hermione had questioned him, he refused to tell her where he had been. Through their connection, he felt her start to worry, and he quickly told her that he hadn't been to Hogwarts to kill the boy and his friends. Harry was glad that Hermione didn't probe him further; he feared that he would let slip what he had been doing.

Harry was tucked up in Hermione's warm bed, with her at his side, his eyes open. After spending so much time sharing the same bed, Harry had discovered that Hermione generally stayed asleep longer than him. But he would always take longer to get out of bed and get ready for the day. This allowed Harry to spend a lot of time observing Hermione, not in a creepy way, but just watching her sleep and stirring, occasionally nuzzle Harry's chest or neck.

Harry was very calm. Remarkable calm for a guy that had just found out that his girlfriend had been assaulted. Harry attributed this new-found calmness with the recent discovery of the connection between himself and Hermione. She could sooth him if he became angry when his thoughts slipped back to the tragedy.

Harry turned his head, and looked out of the window. He watched as the orange glow started to take over the sky from the darkness. As he watched he adjusted his position within the bed, and Hermione moaned.

"Harry, I was comfortable." Harry turned back to Hermione, and said,

"Sorry 'Mione." He made sure he was comfortable and then allowed Hermione to rest her head on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." He smiled back at her and told her happy Christmas too. Harry saw Hermione glance at the clock and then at him. She was considering something. Then she sat up in bed, and waved her hand in the direction of the door. Laying back down in bed, Hermione grinned at Harry.

"What did you do?" said Harry, knowing exactly what Hermione had done. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"I think you know what I did." Hermione was still grinning at him, and he heard her in his head.

_'Christmas sex, Harry?'_

Harry happily obliged and began kissing her neck, and then tracing her jaw until his lips met hers. There tongues entered each other's mouths and Hermione deepened the kiss, tipping her head back, allowing Harry a better entry. She felt something prodding her thigh, and moved herself under Harry. She opened her legs, and felt him touching her opening. They continued to kiss and Harry only started thrusting into Hermione, when she moved her hand between them, took hold of him, and guided him inside her. She let out small moans as he kissed every inch of her face and neck. Hermione loved it when he did this, and showed her appreciation by using her inner muscles to squeeze him. She smiled as he groaned, loving the new feeling. Hermione moved he mouth to the top of Harry's chest and started to suck on him. She grazed his skin with her teeth. As Hermione was now sucking on his chest, Harry could no longer kiss her. So he started to focus on lasting a bit longer. He knew he was coming closer to the end, and he wanted Hermione to finish at least once before he did, or finish at the same time if he couldn't bring her to the brink before hand. Harry's wish was granted when Hermione separated herself from his chest and looked him in the eye. There was sweat on her brow, and he knew that he was probably drenching her in his own, as he desperately tried to hang on a bit longer.

"H-H-Harry! I'm going to-" But Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as Harry felt her contract around him. Her toes curled and her breathing quickened. Harry felt himself reaching his own end, and felt the familiar pressure building up. Hermione had thrown her head back revealing her neck, and Harry jumped at the chance to kiss her, before stopping dead. Within a considerably short space of time he was inside Hermione's head.

_''Mione, did you cast-'_

_'Yes Harry, finish, please finish.'_

At Hermione's demand Harry could do nothing to stop himself from exploding inside her. He continued thrusting, promising himself that he wouldn't stop until he had gone soft. Hermione kept letting out tired mewls, and moans as Harry continued. She reached up and kissed his lips, and felt him slowing down. They were both gasping for air and Harry pulled out of Hermione, and collapsed next to her. He rolled over onto his back, and Hermione rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat coming down from ecstasy.

"I love you Harry."

"Glad, to, know." Harry said between pants. "I, love, you, too." Hermione kissed his chest. Then she lay back down next to him, her hair splaying out on the pillow and waved her hand. Harry felt like he'd just had a very good wash. He knew that Hermione had just cleaned up the mess they had made in her bed. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?" Harry looked at her and arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Hermione said innocently. Harry shrugged and spoke. "Nothing, I just thought you would want to wait until later." Hermione frowned.

"Why would I want to wait until later? When we stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, we always open our presents as soon as we wake up. And considering I just gave you a pretty good present, I would like mine." Hermione finished by flashing Harry a smile.

"You mean sex was your present to me?" Harry felt a bit sad if this was the case. He had put effort into his presents for Hermione. But his hopes were raised when she said,

"No Harry. Sex was one of my presents. There are others. But I want mine first."

"Fine." Harry sat up in the bed, and held his hand out, palm up. Hermione watched as three wrapped boxes flew into Harry waiting hand. He handed the first box to Hermione. It was square, and small. She looked at Harry, as if hoping he would give her a clue as to what was inside the present. All Harry did was look nervous.

_'Don't be silly Harry, I'm sure I'll like it.'_

As Harry heard her thoughts, his face softened. Hermione began to carefully open the wrapping paper. Once Hermione had disposed of the wrapping paper, she held the box in her hands. It was white,with a red sleeve and a white ribbon tied in a bow on top. She pulled the ends of the ribbon, untying it. Then slid the white box out of the red sleeve. She glanced up at Harry, who was biting his lip, apprehension obvious on his face.

Hermione opened the box.

Inside was a necklace. It was in the shape of an X, and made out of white gold. There were diamonds set into the cross and there was a diamond set at the bottom of the cross. Hermione looked up from the necklace to Harry. He was still looking nervous.

"Would you help me put it on?" Hermione unclasped the necklace and handed it to Harry. She twisted her body and lifted her hair. Harry placed the necklace round her neck, and clasped it. He sat back as Hermione turned back to face him, looking down at the diamonds resting on her chest.

"Thank you Harry. They're beautiful." She smiled at Harry and pulled him into a hug. It was only then that Harry had allowed himself to smile. He had gotten at least one out of the three right. He handed Hermione another box. This one was the smallest of the three. Hermione unwrapped the box. When she opened it, she found a pair of earrings. They, like the necklace where white gold and where simple diamond studs. Not anything fancy. But Harry knew that Hermione wouldn't like anything over elaborate. Once again Hermione hugged Harry, and carefully put on the earrings.

She went to take the third box from Harry, but he pulled it away and out of her reach.

"I think we should get dressed first." Hermione frowned as Harry got out of bed, and kept hold of the box. He started to pull his clothes on, and Hermione eventually did the same. When they were both dressed Harry handed the box to Hermione. She sat down on the bed, before starting to unwrap it. Harry remained standing.

She removed the final piece of paper and was about to open the box, when Harry snatched it from her grasp. He was wearing a pained expression. Hermione stood up, noticing Harry's emotional state, and placed a hand on his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Her soft voice made Harry look at her, and he croaked,

"I'm not sure if you'll like it." Now Hermione cupped Harry's face and kissed his lips.

"Of course I'll like it Harry. In fact I'm sure I'll love it. Just like I love the necklace and the earrings."

Harry looked at Hermione for a few seconds and held up the box. She went to take it but before she her fingers could reach it, he had opened the box.

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. Very slowly she removed her hands from her mouth and they moved, shaking slightly towards the box. Hermione picked up the ring and let it rest in her palm. The ring was gold and diamonds laced the edge. But what really caught Hermione's eye was the emerald set into the middle of it. She saw Harry's hand take the ring and turn her left hand over. He gently slipped the ring onto her forth finger, and said,

"There Hermione. I finally got you an engagement ring." Harry spoke very quietly, as if he was trying to listen to Hermione's rapidly pounding heart.

She whispered, so her words were barely audible, "Oh Harry, it's beautiful." And she hugged him again, but this time she kissed him. Harry felt as if this was the most meaningful kiss they had ever shared. It represented their love and devotion to each other.

When the kiss ended, Hermione said, "I-I'm not going to be able to wear it here, at least not on my ring finger." Harry smiled at her. Evidently he had thought she would say this.

"That's why I'm going to do this." And he waved his hand over the ring. Nothing happened. Hermione looked at him, "What did you-"

"I just put a charm on it. Only we can see it," Harry said, and added, "And anyone else we add to the charm."

Hermione beamed at Harry.

"I love you Harry. Thank you for these presents. They're beautiful."

* * *

Harry and Hermione had gone down stairs after she had given him his gifts. She had got him an updated version of the broomstick servicing kit, a new homework planner and a book, 'Ridiculously Difficult Quidditch Manoeuvres and How To Pull Them Off Without Dying'. Harry had to calm Hermione down when she nearly started crying, claiming her gifts to Harry were complete rubbish. He reminded her that she had given him amazing sex that very morning and that they weren't rubbish, she had put thought into them and decided to buy him things he would need.

The rest of Christmas day passed without incident, Harry and Hermione exchanging gifts with Hermione's parents. It was only when Harry was in bed with Hermione that night, that he realised that he would soon be returning to Hogwarts and would probably see the Ravenclaw boy in the corridor. This thought, Harry was surprised, didn't make him angry. He almost felt sorry for him, knowing that when he was found guilty for his crimes he would face a life in Azkaban.

Hermione didn't notice Harry's thoughts in head, as she was very tired and had decided to go to sleep. Harry slowly drifted off to sleep, knowing that he was happy with Hermione, and the life that he knew he would build with her.

* * *

**Sorry about the presents Hermione got Harry, got a bit of writers block going on. ****(Poll is up on my profile page! Go and vote! It's about when I'll post the rest of the story!) (UPDATE: I'm an idiot! I didn't display the poll on my profile page! But it's there now. So go vote!)**  



	21. Meeting McGonagall

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 21 – Meeting McGonagall

Harry and Hermione were, once again, in bed. It was the day before term was due to start, and they had decided to return to school early. Hermione only really wanted to go home to see her parents, and seeing as they had run out of holiday time, and had to go back to work, Harry and Hermione went back to Hogwarts.

Harry lay there with Hermione curled up at his side. "We should go and see Professor McGonagall toady." Hermione said in a quiet voice. Harry felt Hermione's nervousness sweep over him, and he hold her closer.

"Okay 'Mione. What do you think we should tell her?" Harry's emerald eyes looked at Hermione's chocolate ones. He could see the pain returning as she thought about what had happened to her. Hermione had thoughtfully blocked Harry from seeing her thoughts so he didn't have to remember as well.

"I think we'll have to show her the memory," Harry's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Knowing what Harry was thinking about, Hermione quickly said, "Not the beginning part when I'm in our bathroom, just the bit after with … the boy." Now Harry was wearing a pained expression, at the mention of the Ravenclaw.

He began to wonder what his name was. And how a Ravenclaw was capable of such an act of evil. Hermione read Harry's thoughts. "Harry, just because he's a Ravenclaw doesn't mean he's incapable of being evil, or becoming a dark wizard. Yes, it's usually Slytherins, but there are exceptions."

They spent the next half an hour talking, before going down to breakfast.

* * *

Hermione had left Harry's side and walked over to the near empty Gryffindor table. He had been held up in the Entrance Hall, when Professor Magna-Conis had pulled him aside to ask him something. As Hermione made her way closer to their usual seat at the long, wooden table, she scanned the rest of the hall.

Most of the students had returned home, to their parents. This included Ron and Luna. Hermione's eyes roamed the Ravenclaw table looking for the boy. When she had looked over the whole table twice, she checked the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin tables. Hermione couldn't see the boy anywhere.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice came from behind her, and she turned in time to see him slipping into the seat next to her. "I was looking for, him." Harry simply nodded, his expression blank. They started to eat and Hermione said, "What did Professor Magna-Conis want?" Harry swallowed the cereal he had just spooned into his mouth before answering, "Oh, she just wanted to know if I would be up for teaching some of the younger students during my free lessons." Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled.

"That would be wonderful Harry, just think of all the things you could learn." Harry was confused.

"What could I learn Hermione? I've already completed those years." Hermione blushed.

"I just meant, you could go over the subjects and maybe you would see them from a different perspective. Anyway, what did you say?" Harry sighed, knowing he was going to disappoint Hermione.

"I said no." Hermione looked shocked.

"What? Why? Harry."

"Because I have enough on my plate with N.E.W.T.s, quidditch practice, the DA," Harry paused, before talking very quickly, "And making love to you, 'Mione." He started shovelling cereal into his mouth, trying to avoid Hermione's glare.

"Well Harry, I think you should have at least tried once," She looked at the side of Harry's face, waiting for him to meet her eye. When he finally did, she spoke again, "But then you should have quit and come back to me." Harry smiled at her, and wrapped his arm round her waist, sliding her closer to him along the bench. Hermione quickly looked around, trying to see if anyone noticed Harry's movements.

"Come on 'Mione, everyone probably thinks we're together anyway." Hermione gave one last glance around the hall before looking back at Harry, who spotted something remarkably like longing in her eyes. She leaned closer to Harry, and kissed him.

_'I've been wanting to kiss you in public for so long.' _Hermione thought. Harry heard her at full volume in his own head. He quickly thought back,

_'Why? I didn't think you wanted to go public.'_

Hermione broke the kiss, and said,

"It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just don't want loads of people watching us kiss." Hermione spoke, whilst blushing, and looked around nervously. She spotted a few people looking in their direction, but they quickly looked away when they noticed Hermione was looking at them.

* * *

Hermione waited for Harry to finish his breakfast before getting to her feet, and motioning her head to the top table, where the Professors were eating. Harry followed his girlfriend up to the table, and stood with her in front of the Headmistress.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall spoke tersely.

"Professor Harry and I were wondering if we could have a talk with you, in private, at some point today." Harry was always amazed at Hermione's confidence when she was asking a professor for something that wasn't to do with class work.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Eleven o'clock in my office, the password is Discovery."

Hermione nodded and turned, Harry followed her back through the Great Hall. About half way to the grand double doors, Harry took Hermione's hand, and was glad when she didn't pull away. Several students stared at the couple, but there were none of the shouts that Harry had been expecting. Maybe people respected him a little bit more for defeating Voldemort.

* * *

Harry and Hermione ascended the spiral staircase leading to the office of Hogwarts Headmistress. They knocked on the door, and hearing Professor McGonagall say they could enter, opened the door. This was the first time either Harry or Hermione, had been in the office since he had repaired his wand at the conclusion to the war. Professor McGonagall was sat behind the desk that Harry remembered sitting at so well.

Professor McGonagall motioned to Harry and Hermione, and they sat down in the chairs at the desk.

"Now. What is it you wished to talk to me about?"

Harry looked at Hermione. He was asking her whether she wanted him to speak or if she'd like to.

"Professor, a little while ago, I was," Hermione chose her words carefully. "Assaulted."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened in shock.

"Attacked? Who attacked you, Miss Granger?"

"I don't know his name. He's in Ravenclaw."

Professor McGonagall had sat forward in her chair, and her lips had formed a familiar thin line.

"His! You mean a boy, attacked you? A Ravenclaw?" There was a touch of worry in Professor McGonagall's voice.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Professor, I have the memory of what happened. Perhaps you should take a look. We're," Hermione indicated herself and Harry, "Are going to take him to court, as soon as we know who he is, and make sure he's locked up in Azkaban."

"Miss Granger, I'm highly doubtful that he, whoever he is, would be able to cause enough damage to you to warrant a spell in Azkaban. You look fine."

"Believe me Professor, I've seen some disturbing things in my life, and I assure you that this ranks number one." Harry had spoken for the first time, and his voice was hard, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips taught.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry for a few moments before saying, "Well, if it is as serious as you make it out to be then the least I could do would be to expel him. But you would have to take this evidence to the Ministry if you wanted to take him to court."

Professor McGonagall stood, and walked over to the cabinet that the pensive was kept in. She brought it over to the desk and put it down. Harry and Hermione stood, and Hermione pulled a glass vial from her pocket.

_'Is this the modified one?' _Harry thought.

Hermione gave the smallest nod to him. Then she poured the memory into the pensieve. Professor McGonagall gave Harry and Hermione one last look as she dove into the pensieve, quickly followed by Harry and Hermione.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were stood behind the desk, watching Professor McGonagall. The old woman didn't seem able to take in what she had just seen, and collapsed into her chair, her head in her hands.

"Hermione...I..." Professor McGonagall could say no more than that. Harry and Hermione both retook their seats. They waited patiently for the Headmistress to regain her composure.

"You say you don't know this boy?" Harry and Hermione shook their heads. "His name is Joe Callidus."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, neither recognised the name. But both looked back at Professor McGonagall when she spoke again, her voice barely audible.

"I let him leave a few days ago."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! lol, i'm sorry.**

** I'm on holiday/vacation (from school, not in a different country.) I have two weeks free, so in between writing essays (which i'll do later!) I'll have the time to finish this story off, and if I haven't finished by the time I'm back at school, shout at me. **

**So, yeah. I'll be working on this story alot to finish it, and I think i would've done a reasonable job, finishing it pretty quickly. **

**Thanks for your support, and reviews. They mean a lot to me. Thank you!  
**


	22. Joe

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 22 – Joe

Joe Callidus was making his way to the Headmistress' office. He was tall, with light brown hair, and striking blue eyes. He wore dark jeans, and a dark button up coat. Hogwarts wasn't always warm in the middle of the winter. It was halfway through the Christmas holidays.

Joe was a Ravenclaw. But he didn't feel like a Ravenclaw anymore. All those years ago, when he had arrived in his first year, and had put the Sorting Hat on, it had said he was a Ravenclaw. Now he was sure the Hat had made the wrong decision. His father was Colin Callidus, a Slytherin. His mother Joanne Scilicet, a Ravenclaw.

As he walked Joe reflected. His mother had died, some years ago. She had been in an accident. At least that's what his father had told him. Joe knew better. He had deduced that his mother was part of a Ministry initiative. She had been absent for much of his childhood and his teenage years. She would come home, battered and bruised, from the latest assignment. She wasn't an auror, or a hit wizard. She was more than that. Something more dangerous than an auror and a hit wizard combined.

But Joe didn't dwell on the past much. His mother was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. His father had not been home much either, and Joe had learned how to take care of himself. His father had worked at the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, before he had left to teach at Durmstrang.

This was why Joe was going to see Professor McGonagall. He wanted to leave. Hogwarts had proved unhelpful, and he could not pursue the avenues of study that he wished to. Whilst at Durmstrang, with his father as Highmaster, he could study the subjects he wished.

There was also another reason he needed to leave the school.

Hermione Granger.

It had been a long time since he had cursed the unborn child she was carrying. He didn't really regret it, he had wanted to hurt her and Potter. But now he knew he needed to get out of Hogwarts, and the country. Joe knew that Potter was powerful, and as soon as Granger told him he would come and find Joe. The only thing that protected Joe from Potter, was the fact that he was sure that neither he or Granger knew his name. But this safety net was sure to break eventually.

He had reached the spiral staircase, and ascended. He had knocked in the door, and been told to enter.

Professor McGonagall was sat behind her large desk. Joe took a seat.

"Mr Callidus, what can I do for you?" Her tone was stern.

"I wish to leave Hogwarts, and join Durmstrang." Joe was up front with the Headmistress, and her eyes widened slightly.

"And why do you want to go to Durmstrang?" Joe thought he detected a trace of suspicions in her voice.

"I want to be closer to my father, he's the Highmaster." Joe found it easy to lie, perhaps it was the Slytherin within him.

"Ah. Well then, am I right to assume you already have a place at Durmstrang?"

"Yes Professor."

"Then there is nothing I can do to stop you. You may leave, Mr Callidus."

Joe nodded and stood up. Just as he had his hand placed on the door handle, Professor McGonagall spoke again, "Mr Callidus," Joe turned. "Good luck."

As Joe left he wondered about the Headmistress' parting words. He thought she meant with his new school. He wondered if she knew that he had hurt Granger. If she did, then he was surprised she had let him leave. He pondered the ambiguity of the words.

What would he, Joe Callidus, need luck for?

* * *

**This was to give background to Joe Callidus. I hope I haven't angered you too much, not solving the cliffhanger of the last chapter. That happens next chapter. It is a short chapter though. But longer than this one.**


	23. Gone

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 23 - Gone

Professor McGonagall's words reverberated within Harry's ears. His world was about to crash around him. If he hadn't of listened to Hermione, he might have been able to get to Callidus. But McGonagall had let him leave. Harry was half shouting at the Headmistress.

"Where did he go?" Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, and even though she had years more experience than Harry at performing magic, Harry thought he saw fear appear in her old, blue-grey eyes.

"Mr Potter, please lower your voice." She whispered at Harry. He didn't understand how she could remain so calm, even Hermione had raised her hand to her mouth and was shaking slightly.

"No Professor, I will not lower my voice!" Harry jumped up from his chair, "How are we supposed to take him to the Ministry courts now? Where the fuck did he go?"

At Harry's words, Professor McGonagall sat up a little straighter, apparently recovering after seeing the memory.

"Mr Potter, keep a civil tongue." She had hissed at him. Harry could only shake his head, in frustration.

_'Does she not understand! I didn't kill him when I had the chance. Now he could be anywhere!'_

Harry was blocking Hermione out; he didn't want her to feel his emotions.

"Well Professor, where did he go? Why did he want to leave?"

"Mr Potter, I can not discuss another student with you. It would be a breach of confidentiality."

"A breach of confidentiality? Fuck confidentiality! He killed our baby!" Harry slammed his hands down on the desk, and stared straight into Professor McGonagall's eyes. She recoiled from the volatile teenager before her. "Now, where, did he, go?" Harry stopped shouting, but used a tone dripping with venom.

Professor McGonagall swallowed. "Harry," Her voice was oddly quiet, and soft. "He wanted to transfer to Durmstrang. He told me that he that he wanted to be closer to his father, but i suspect Mr Callidus felt he had learnt everything he could here, at Hogwarts, and that Durmstrang could offer him the education he wanted. Especially with his father as Highmaster."

Harry's mouth opened slightly, taking a long slow breath. He slumped back into the chair, and closed his eyes.

Opening the connection to Hermione, he thought,

_'He's gone to Durmstrang. That figures, the evil fuck.'_

_'Harry.'_

Hermione didn't like it when Harry swore.

_'Hermione, he's got away. We're not going to be able to find him.'_

_'Yes we will Harry. I'm sure the Ministry will help us track him down.'_

Harry opened his eyes, Professor McGonagall didn't seem to notice that Harry and Hermione were communicating silently.

Then Hermione spoke for the first time. "Professor, will we be able to find Callidus?"

"It is hard to say Hermione," They noticed that she was using their first names now. "It depends on the Ministry. With Kingsley as Minister then, perhaps, the process of finding Callidus and bringing him back to England might be quicker than usual. But even with pressure from Kingsley, the Wizengamot would have to agree to a trial. The whole process could take up to two years."

"Two years?" Hermione repeated Professor McGonagall's words with exasperation, and held her hand out to Harry, who took it and gently squeezed.

"But Professor, if he's at Durmstrang won't he be easy to bring back?" said Harry.

Professor McGonagall shook her head, and elaborated, "I'm afraid not Harry. Durmstrang would be very unlikely to allow Callidus to leave, even if the Ministry demanded it. Not even I know the exact location of the school, but it is probably in Norway, and his father works there as I already said, his father works there."

Harry knew this would make any attempt to bring Callidus back to England very difficult.

"I'm sorry to say Harry, and Hermione, that the chances of even getting Callidus back to England, let alone convincing the Wizengamot to put him in trial, are not looking good."

* * *

Harry and Hermione walked slowly back to their tower, hand in hand. They didn't talk. Each of them was still stunned by the information that Professor McGonagall had imparted. Joe Callidus had escaped. He had disappeared to northern Europe.

When they reached the portrait Harry and Hermione entered, and went straight up to Hermione's bedroom. They slowly undressed and got into the cold bed.

"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, her soft features etched with sadness. Harry snaked an arm around her warm body, and said, "I don't know Hermione. There isn't much we can do. I suppose, for the time being anyway, we'll just have to get on with our lives. You know finish school, get our N.E.W.T.s, get good jobs, move in together..."

The sadness disappeared from Hermione's face, and instead happiness formed, and she smiled at Harry.

"You want to move in with me?"

"Yeah, come on Hermione. We're engaged, after all."

Hermione raised her left hand, and they looked at the ring together. As they watched Hermione moved her hand, and the emerald caught the light. It shone brightly, reminding Hermione greatly of Harry's eyes.

"Where will we live?" asked Hermione.

"Grimmauld Place. Obviously we'll have to change the décor, but that shouldn't take long." Harry looked into the chocolate depths of Hermione's eyes, and began imagining how they would redecorate Grimmauld. Then he added, "Do you know any decorating spells?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, and Harry said, "Of course you do, you're my Hermione."

She beamed at Harry, and leaned closer to him. She pressed her soft lips to his, and they shared a passionate kiss for a few moments.

"Yes Harry, I'm yours. Don't you forget that."

"I won't."

For not the first time in a few weeks Harry and Hermione lost themselves within each other. They forgot about Joe Callidus, and everything he had done to them.


	24. The End of Term

Love & Betrayal

Chapter 24 – The End of Term

The months had passed and winter had become spring, and spring had become summer. Harry and the Gryffindor quidditch team, had won the Quidditch cup. They had taken three wins from their three games. Harry and Hermione had decided on their wedding day. It would be the 7th July. It would only be a small ceremony. Hermione's parents, Ron, Luna, Neville, and the rest of the Weasley's were invited.

Even though Harry hadn't particularly wanted to invite Ginny, after her friends had poisoned him, Hermione had eventually talked him into it, after she said she didn't really have anything to do with it. When Harry raised the fact that Hermione didn't really like Ginny she had said that it was easier to just invite her, instead of having to explain to Mrs Weasley why her only daughter wasn't invited.

They had sat there N.E.W.T.s, Harry taking Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology. Hermione had taken everything Harry had, plus Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. They would have to wait until the summer for their results to arrive. As usual after exams Hermione was rather nervous. Harry did his best to calm her nerves with hugs and kisses on the way out of the Great Hall, but it took something all together more pleasurable than that to stop her worrying.

Ron had taken the same subject as Harry and but he wasn't as confident as Harry. Although Luna had helped him with revision at some points, Ron still found it hard to concentrate, and was slightly upset when Hermione refused to look over his revision notes. Harry had done much better, revision wise. As he spent most of his time with Hermione, he had been forced to revise. At the time he resented it, but now, looking back he was glad he had spent the extra time studying.

Harry hoped that his results would be good enough to become an auror. Hermione was still undecided about her future. She had toyed with the idea of becoming an auror, and she hadn't ruled it out.

Now it was the last week of term, and Harry and Hermione could finally relax. They were sat under the beech tree they had frequented during their previous years. Harry was sat with his back against the large trunk, his legs were spread wide to allow Hermione to sit between them, her own back pressed to his chest. She was reading a book Harry had bought her as a present. It wasn't to celebrate a special occasion, he had just decided to buy Hermione something.

They had been joined by Ron and Luna. They had assumed the same position as Harry and Hermione. Ron had been sad recently. He had only just realised that Luna was a year below them, and still had to complete her seventh year of schooling. This caused Ron some distress, and Harry, Hermione and Luna had to calm him down. Saying that he would be able to see her on Hogsmede weekends, and during holidays, especially as they lived so close together.

Harry moved Hermione's hair from the right side of her neck, and , using his lips, gently traced the soft, pale skin that barely saw sunlight. She hardly wore her hair up, but when she did Harry always told her how much he liked it, and that Hermione should use the style more often. Hermione moved her head to the side to allow Harry better access to her neck. She had always enjoyed it when Harry kissed her neck.

"I'm going to have to go up to the tower to get ready." Hermione said, whilst she abandoned her book and closed her eyes.

"Do you have to?" Harry asked, removing his mouth from her neck for the briefest of moments.

"If you want me to look beautiful."

"You always look beautiful 'Mione."

A faint smile played on her lips as she turned her body to face Harry. He pulled her into a deep kiss, before letting her go, and watching Hermione's beautiful form disappearing into the distance. Next to him Ron and Luna were having the same conversation Harry had just had with Hermione. When Luna had left Ron stood, stretched, and turned to Harry.

"Want to go for a fly, Harry?" Harry stood up.

"Yeah, okay. We need to waste some time before the dance anyway."

Together Harry and Ron made their way to the broom cupboard at the quidditch pitch. Shouldering their brooms, they made their way onto the quidditch pitch. The two friends mounted their brooms and kicked off. They soared through the air, both of them completing a few laps before Ron suggested, "Race around the grounds?" Harry agreed. "Okay, so, we'll weave through the stands, then fly up and round the top of the astronomy tower. Then follow the edge of the forest and back here."

"Okay mate."

Ron now owned a Firebolt. He had been named player of the season. He had saved a total of one-hundred and thirty shots. He had only conceded eleven in the three games. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff hadn't been able to get one shot past Ron.

Harry and Ron sped around the improvised track for a while. Even on their Firebolts it took them well over an hour.

* * *

Hermione was stood in her bedroom. She was wearing the same dress should had worn months ago, but had never danced in. There was a small knock at the door, and she heard Harry's voice, "'Mione? Can I come in?" Hermione called back,

"Yes." Harry entered.

He was always blown away by her beauty. "Wow Hermione. You look, wow..." Harry was lost for words. Hermione blushed.

"Harry, you've already seen me in this dress."

"Yeah, but that was ages ago."

She sat down on the bed as Harry, put on his dress robes. When he was trying to pat down his unruly hair, Hermione stood behind him, and ruffled it up again.

_'Oi!'_

Hermione flashed him a large smile, and she took his hand, leading her out of the bedroom, through the common room and out of the tower. They walked together down to the Great Hall. As Harry and Hermione reached the lower floors, they were met by the rest of the students who were all milling around in the Entrance Hall. Harry was pleased when hardly anyone stared at them. They were free to walk, hand in hand. As they neared the doors to the Great Hall, they caught sight of Ron and Luna.

"Hermione! You look absolutely beautiful." Luna had spoke, and Hermione beamed at her.

"Thank you Luna, you look amazing yourself." The blonde gave a small smile, and blushed, evidently embarrassed.

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna were chatting the doors to the Great Hall opened. They were amongst the first to enter. It looked very different than before. It looked much warmer, even though the walls were still made from stone. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the Hall. There were small, circular tables set around it, where the students would eat. It reminded Harry of the Yule Ball, without all the Christmas decorations.

"If I could have your attention please," Professor McGonagall called out. "You may go to your seats. There is no plan, so you may sit wherever you want."

Harry and Hermione moved to a table, and they were followed by Ron and Luna. They spent the next forty-five minutes eating, and conversing. Then they took to the dance floor.

Harry put a hand on Hermione's waist, and used his free hand to take hers. They started dancing. Various other couples, moved out of their way as Harry lead Hermione around.

_'Since when could you dance?'_

_'Since I decided to read up on it.'_

Hermione laughed at Harry's thoughts, and gave him a quick kiss. They danced for a long time. Harry lead Hermione all over the dance floor, showing his much improved footwork. Nearing the end of the dance, a slow song was being played, and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermione." Harry replied instantly.

"What are we going to do about Callidus?" Hermione had asked the question that had been at the back of both their minds for the last few months. Harry sighed.

"We can't do anything, 'Mione. We'll just have to forget about him now."

Hermione nodded against Harry.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing with each other and having fun. When Harry and Hermione had become tired of dancing, they retired to their tower, where they found a different and more energetic way to wear themselves out again.

The end of the term came, and before they knew it, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna were sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. This was the last time that Harry, Hermione and Ron would ever ride this train. It was as if it was taking them away from the magical world they had known for eight years, and throwing them out into the muggle world. But they knew that new adventures were laying ahead of them, whatever job they decided to take. And anyway, Harry and Hermione were too wrapped up in thoughts of their wedding, to worry about anything else.

* * *

However, in a far off land, somewhere in the north of Europe, a teenager, with blue eyes, and light brown hair was plotting.

Joe Callidus was at the beginning of his journey.

The journey that would lead him to cross paths with Harry Potter, and face the most powerful wizard of his generation.

* * *

**Well then. That is the end. I started writing this story on the 25th March 2011. I have finished it on 8th April 2011, at 01:28 AM. **

**It has been my pleasure sharing this fic with you. I have tried my best with the talent I have. I hope you found the story okay, and at least somewhat entertaining. **

**Something I have been worried about throughout this story, is the plot. I must confess that I did not write anything down to do with this story. I did not plan it out. I just wrote it as the story formed in my head. That is why I feel that the title and summary of this story are no longer relevant, and I may possibly be changing them. Especially re-writing the summary.**

**It is important to maybe take a different approach to the 'ending'. I see it as a break between this story and the sequel. Which is why things are un-resolved.  
**

**I also want to clarify that the 'Love' is present throughout the story, whilst the 'Betrayal' happens in Chapter 9.  
**

**At the time I finished this story, I have had over 1.4 thousand visitors from the USA, thank you very much. Also a big thank you to every other person who has viewed my story, in other countries as well, including the UK, Canada, Australia, Germany and France.**

**And a big thank you to reviewers: GingerBiscuit1, Ceo555, Pawsrule, Shlee, Starboy454 and Texan-muggle. Through out the story you have provided interesting and informative feedback. Thank you!  
**

**I'm thinking about posting a few one-shots, inspired by my recent re-reading of the Deathly Hallows, and some deleted scenes from the film. So put me on author alert if you want. I'm not the kind of guy to go months without posting, either. You have the evidence right here! Sometimes it takes people months to finish a story. (Mind you, my story is probabaly crap comapred to some others. But i tried.)**

**I'm looking for a beta, so if you want to beta my work, message me. Would like to know how much time you could spend on it, and strengths and other stuff. This probably isn't the right place to advertise for a beta, but I don't care. I'm not desperate for one, it would just be nice, you know?  
**

**And now the big question: Who wants a sequel?**

**(Sequel is now posted!)  
**


End file.
